A Sin For A Sin Makes The Whole World Condemnded
by happy-in-the-rain
Summary: Edward and Bella are an ordinary couple. But what happens when Bella ends up on the Devils Hit List? What legths with Edward go to in order to save Bellas soul from the same fate as his? Will the angels save them both in time? Very Dark, OOC.
1. Prologue

**YO!**

**I know it's amazing I am actually starting to post my new story!**

**So, my beta is actually on holiday at the moment,**

**but I'm too excited to wait right now, so I thought I'd give all you loverly people the prologue(of which she hasn't read yet so Liv here you go).**

**So yeah, it may be rather shitty but oh well, it'll get better once it has been Betaed.**

_** 'Sarahdessen. babe**_**_'_ is my beta for this story.**

_**Before you read on I feel the need to warn you all that this story will deal with themes such as rape, murder, bad language, drugs and the lemoniest of lemons amongst other things.**_

_**This fanfic is going to earn it's M rating!**_

**So anywho, on with the show!**

**Enjoy guys**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**_A Sin For A Sin Make The Whole World Condemned_**

? POV- Prologue

I sat slumped in the dingy cabin, my feet propped up on the table in front of me as I rocked on the precarious wooden chair. The smell of damp and rotting hung in the air. The cabin was small, one room, one window that held a view of nothing but the slight glint of sap on trees from the moonlight. The chair was soggy, not wet enough to soak through my clothes but was probably not what one in a Gucci suit usually sits on. The room was dark, no useful light coming in from the window and no other light in the room.

I took a deep breath, breathing in the musk that permeated the air as I waited for Aro.

My master, the one who made me who I was; what I was.

Abbadon, Angra Mainyu, Satan, Asmodai, Beelzebub, Lucifer, Belial, The Devil. Master Aro had many names. The setting was clichéd and perfect for our meeting, ignorant children would think of this exchange as something they would see in a horror movie. The blood and guts on a screen is nothing compared to that of what happens in real life. The squelch of limbs giving way and plunking down into the blood, the way it pools around a wound before seeping over the edge. The feel of the spurt before a steady jet of blood hits the roof of your mouth and then gathering at the back of your throat right before you swallow, that satisfying pop you hear when the flesh gives way and your teeth piece the surface and sink down until you hit a vein.

There was a rustle outside the door and I kicked my feet off the table and stood, I could feel my stomach tighten in anticipation, the perfectly crisp pictures in my head had amplified my thirst and I was glad that Master Aro was giving me a target, another soul that I could steal to please my master, and to satisfy my thirst. The door gave a hollow grunt as it was pushed open. I dropped to one knee and bowed my head as Master Aro glided into the room.

He took a deep breath, letting the smell of the damp wood fill his senses, he ghosted a hand over my head and I took the signal to stand. Even with my perfect vision Aro always kept himself cloaked, I had never seen him before, even though I was his number one tracker. I had worked my way up, the centuries spent torturing souls in the underworld had not been wasted.

Most assume that Hell is a hot place, burning fires and baron waste lands.

But the image of Hell that humans created isn't nearly as awful as the place actually is. Hell is different for each person, for each soul that should be so unfortunate as to be dragged there. Hell is not kept just for those who are evil, yes most go there after death if they deserve it, but souls are collected, if one of the hunters gets there before an angel and the soul is lead to Hell then that's just too bad. Sometimes if the soul is just too damaged, the angels can do nothing with them. So they let us take them, but the better the soul is, the more useful it is to my master.

Bad things happen to good people, as they say.

I remember the first time I lured a man into hell. He was to be trapped in a room, bound and gagged in the darkness, he can't sleep, he can't move because all he can hear is the agonising shrieks and pleas of his wife and baby daughter. That high pitched shrill tenor as they beg, the crying sobs that make the screams more disjoined. And although his wife and child are still amongst the living, he doesn't know that. All he know is that his wife is being raped, and his baby is being tortured, lacerations, slow slices of limbs. And he can see it all happening in his head, the wild panic in his daughter's eyes, he has to watch the faceless man twist her arm. Crunch. He can't make the faceless man stop, but as he turns his attention to his wife, he knows from the look in her eyes. She doesn't see a faceless man... She sees him.

"The mark is The Bearer. Everything I have trained you for is for this one soul. Fail and there will be consequences" I nodded as Master Aros light voice filled the cabin. The calm, tranquillity, the even wisps of his voice are more terrifying to a man than a strong menacing one. The gentility of his commands, the gruesome facts laid bare as if being spoken by a child. It resounded in my head "Isabella Swan" I nodded again and waited until I felt the shift in atmosphere as Aro left. The woods outside the cabin was silent still, just as it had been before Aros arrival, even the ants were smart enough to flee when Aro was coming.

Unfortunately for Isabella, she was not so luck as to possess this edged feeling.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_So, who do you think it is?_

_Let me know what you think of the prologue,_

_for the record the first chapter isn't grusome and the first few aren't either._

_I'll ease you into that stuff don't worry._

_Anywho, reviews are apprecated and reviews get........cookies xD_

_Hope you liked it so far_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	2. A Cardinal Affair

**Hey peoples!**

**Okay, so here is the next chapter for you all, I will probably give you guys the next chapter soon.**

**Read, enjoy, it gets grusome in later chapters don't worry.**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly don't own the charecters, although I wish I did  
**

_**Chapter One- A cardinal affair**_

_BPOV_

I straightened out the material of my ball gown. It was an elegant, dark blue dress. It was floor length and fitted; the material flowed and hugged at my well proportioned hips. The carefully stitched vines ran up the side, simple, but not too simple. My hair was already done, as was my makeup. I slid into my heals as Edward charged through the door and took over the large floor length mirror in our bedroom, he tugged at his tie. Annoyed and aggravated before growling and ripping it off, the muscles of his well defined biceps flexed under his dress shirt as he threw the tie down with a huff.

He ran his hand through his hair, as unruly and perfect as the day I met him. I bent carefully and swiped the tie from the floor before closing the gap between us. "You will be fine" I insisted for the um-teenth time that day. Edward sighed in defeat, he knew I was right. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me flush against his body as I flipped the silk of the tie into a bow around his neck.

This event had been highlighted in his calendar for months. All of Edwards's hard work and long hours had led up to this event. Being a doctor, Edward had become a fine surgeon and his efforts involving intricate but very effective methods of surgery were to be recognised at last. Edward gently pressed his lips to mine, every ounce of love for each other flowed through the simple kiss, my fingers knotted in his hair as his tongue slid past my lips. Flicks and gentle strokes, the sensuous ripple of his tongue against mine never ceased to turn my legs to jello and cause me to moan and pant. Edward eventually pulled away, a smug smirk on his lips. I wimped at the loss of his lips which only cause Edward to chuckle darkly. He knew exactly how much his touch affected me and made sure to use it to his advantage at every chance he had.

"Thank you" he breathed against my lips

"What for?" I asked looking up into his bright green eyes, so vibrant and clear, so _Edward_.

"For putting up with me, for tying my tie, for cooking my meals, for loving me endlessly even when I'm an ass" I giggled at his list, we both knew he made up for it. "Not to mention the incredible sex even when I don't deserve it" he breathed into my ear, his warm breath fanned out across the sensitive skin just behind my ear. I shivered and groaned, his voice was low, scratchy and raw but somehow still the velvety voice I knew so well and wrapped around me.

"Don't start Masen or we'll never leave" I whispered. Edward gave a more hearty chortle and pulled away from me. He slipped on his jacket and grabbed my shawl and purse off the bed before taking my hand and leading me out of the apartment.

The car ride was a comfortable silence that was purged only by the calming, light notes of Debussy that filtered out through the stereo. As we pulled up outside the grand hall Edward handed the keys to the valet and jogged round the side of the car to pull open my door. He took my hand and helped me step out before wrapping an arm around my waist. He kissed the top of my head lovingly and led me in through the grand, ornate doors.

As we stepped inside we were greeted by a soft wave of an orchestra. The music was light and airy with a subtle sultry undercurrent. I smiled politely and gave the standard, rehearsed answers as people greeted Edward and I. He was congratulated time and time again for his work and Edward beamed proudly. I gave a tight smile to a plump, short man with greasy hair slick across his bald patch in comb over as he gave a dirty remark about how luck Edward was to have 'a woman of such beauty and probable vigorous energy on his arm and in his bed' Edward stiffened and subconsciously tightened his arm around my waist. Edward gave a joking remark in response but I could see the man back away slightly as he detected the edge of warning in Edwards's voice.

He may have taken a lot from the old money lawyers and ladies of leisure but I'd learnt from experience that Edward did not take kindly to those who disrespected a woman in such a way. Especially when said woman was me. It was flattering and made me feel loved that Edward would stand up for me no matter who was sending snide comments my way.

I craned my neck trying to locate the flash of a red dress that I knew would be in the room somewhere. I caught Roses eyes and she grinned, waving me over. I smiled in relief, Rose was my savior at these events, it was no secret to Edward how much I detested the pompous and ignorant fools at such events. The high and mighty social ladder and definitive air of social status amongst the corporate socialites of the upper class. I had no patience for their trivial gossip and meaningless affairs. Edward gave me an apologetic smile as I told him that I was going to go and say hello to Rose. Edward knew that that no matter how much I detested such events I would suffer through anything for him.

I kissed him quickly, Edward held my lips to his longer than I thought he would, probably emphasizing to his 'colleague' that I was in fact taken and not up for being passed amongst them as a play thing. I made a bee line towards the red and smiled in relief as Rose greeted me. I had known Rosalie McCarthy since high school. I met Edward through her now husband, Emmett McCarthy. I gave her a quick hug before she handed me a campaign flute "We are going to need as much alcohol as we can get tonight Bella, the ladies of leisure have outdone themselves with scandalous gossip this year" she muttered to me. Although Rose held my distaste for such events she enjoyed a good gossip just as much as the next girl.

Rose was a woman of great contrast to me in looks, she was tall and statuesque, the body any model would die to have. She was gifted with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Were it not for the menacing size of her husband every man in the room would be all over her. Emmett was her perfect match, although he was more light hearted than Rose and could often have his mental age compared to a two year old, he loved Rose with a burning passion. Anyone in the same room as them could see it straight away that they were made for each other.

Rose waved him over to us and Em pulled me into a bear hug. Emmett was a good head or two taller than me with the build of a professional weight lifter, he had soft brown curly hair and blue eyes that although were just as bright as his wife's were somehow softer. Emmett was your typical big brother figure and was fiercely loyal to those closest to him. Emmett had known Edward since dipper years and was pretty much his brother. He too was a doctor and worked in partnership with Edward, between the two of them they were capable of great things.

After greeting a few other guests Rose and I decided we should find our table as dinner was to be served in a short while. Rose handed me her shawl as she went off the ladies room and told me she would find me at our table. I wondered aimlessly from table to table trying to locate our name cards.

"A little lost?" someone said from right by my ear. I jumped not noticing that someone was behind me. I could feel the heat rise up my neck and into my cheeks as the voice chuckled.

I turned around to see a well built man with blond hair. His eyes were the strangest redy- amber, he was head taller than me with a gleaming white smile and long hair that was pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck. His features were hard and angular but undoubtedly beautiful in a mysterious, un-natural kind of way. "Sorry" he offered his hand "I didn't mean to startle you" his voice was low and calm and made me feel uneasy. I smiled politely and took his hand. It was cold, not freezing but like he'd just come in from outside, instead of shaking my hand like I thought he would he bought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"No harm done" I replied trying to distract myself from the feel of his too smooth, too hard lips on my skin. It felt wrong and out of place, I was used to Edwards's lips. I gently pulled my hand back after a moment, slyly glancing around to see if I could catch Edward or Emmett's eye. Nothing.

"James" he said

"Bella" I replied "James what?" I asked curiously, I knew most of the people here but I had no recollection of ever seeing this man.

"Nothing. Just James" he grinned a thin smile as I nodded slowly, fat lot of help that was. "May I show you to your table?" he asked offering his arm "beautiful woman like you should be chaperoned" I smiled more genuinely at his complement but hesitated, the gossip was in full swing tonight and it would not do well if people speculate about the mystery man I was on the arm of. "Indulge me, I won't bite" he sensed my hesitation but I took his arm, what the heck, I'd been searching for ten minutes straight for our table, and two pairs of eyes are better than one. I nodded and took his arm, making sure to keep a respectable distance between us. "much" he muttered as if he were having a private joke with himself. I ignored the comment, not sure I was supposed to hear it. He took me directly to our table, everyone was already seated. I smiled reassuringly to Edward as he stood from his seat to pull out mine for me. Rose gave me a raised eyebrow as I set down her shawl and mine on the back of the chair.

"I couldn't find our table for the life of me" I said loud enough for the entire table to hear. Edward took my hand and pulled me to him, wrapping his arm securely around my waist as he eyed James.

"Edward Masen" Edward held out his hand, his eyes never leaving James, Edward had a way of seeing into your soul through your eyes and right now he was sizing up the strange man who had obviously taken a liking to me. James shook Edward hand; I could see the muscles in Edwards hands tense as he gave James hand a warning squeeze.

"James" he replied.

"I don't think I've ever seen you at any of the events before. Tell me James, who are you here with? Maybe I know them" I gave James a tight smile; his eyes hadn't left me once.

"My family are founders of the trust for the hospital. I don't live around here but the family insisted that I attended tonight seen as I was in town" Edward nodded and pulled out my seat for me

"Well then, why don't you join us" he offered. James shook his head

"It's a very generous offer but I'm afraid I have things to attend to"

"That's a shame, I rather enjoy getting to know my fiancés friends" the emphasis on the word fiancé had not been missed by anyone but James eyes still never left me. It was un-nerving to say the least.

"Well I'm sure you'll see me around" his eyes finally flickered to Edward and they flared and burned with a challenge. "Have a good evening Miss. Swan" he winked and gave a small nod before turning and striding off into the dissipating crowd. Edward visibly relaxed once he left and seated me before plunking down into the seat next to me, a childish scowl on his face. I don't recall having ever told James my last name. I shrugged it off concluding that he would have over hear someone else call me Miss. Swan. I sighed as Rose stifled her laughter at Edward reaction. Yes Edward was protective of me but sometimes he was just outrageously jealous for no reason. I wore _his_ engagement ring, not anyone else. But Edward being Edward still felt it was entirely appropriate to be jealous over nothing.

"You got it bad bro" Emmett said with a snigger, Edward glared at him, which just caused his snigger to turn to a laugh.

I stifled my own giggle and took Edward hand in mine, lacing my fingers with his and resting my head on his shoulder as we were served. Edwards scowl faded and he softly kissed my lips in apology for acting the way he did.

"I love you, only you" I whispered. Edward grinned proudly and leaned his arm over the back of my chair as we waited for the deserts to be served. People were currently giving mundane speeches to thank guests for coming.

"This evening we are very pleased to have two medical prodigies' in our midst. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you tonight the two men responsible for the resent neurological break through's Edward Masen and Emmett McCarthy" there was a round of applause and Edward grinned and kissed me chastely before getting up with Emmett and making their way to the stage. The speaker whispered something to them as they stepped up to the podium together and Rose and I grinned at the men on the stage. We I truly felt like the proud parents as we watched them stand on the stage and adjust the mic.

"Well, first off tonight we would like to thank everyone for coming" Edward began "Emmett and I feel truly honored to be here" Emmett gave a nod and gave Edward a look to continue. "The newfound research and techniques we have pioneered for neuro-surgery has been a work in progress for years, I know that Emmett and I are certainly relieved to have a break after all the work we've put into it. I know our wives and fiancés will certainly appreciate us being home on time" Edward and Emmett simultaneously winked towards Rose and I as laughter went around. I blushed as heads turned in our direction as Emmett took to the mic.

"But most of all tonight is not only about celebrating the launch of this but also to thank all the people who helped us through this. We defiantly couldn't have done this all without all the lab techs and other surgeons that we consulted about everything. Especially to Ben Cheney, none of this would have been possible without your words of wisdom throughout the process and of course to the board for funding this all" Emmett waited whilst applause went round and more names were reeled off. Edward closed up after the applause died down

"Emmett and I would like to make a very special thanks to two people especially, for putting up with our frustration when we were getting nowhere, for bring us dinner at three am when we were still in labs re-searching, we never realized how true the phrase 'behind every great man is an incredible woman' was until we embarked on this journey. So thank you Bella and Rose for putting up with us when no one else would. We love you dearly" there was another round of applause and I gave a tight smile as eyes burnt hole into my head. My face heated tenfold as Edward and Emmett sat back down and even more eyes followed them and then spread along our table and over us.

Rose reveled in the attention so used to it and I hid my face in Edward shoulder until people were distracted by chocolate soufflés. After more wine had been drunk and people got back to gossiping and networking, I found myself sitting at our table, just Rose and I left. We whispered together about holiday locations and plans for another pizza and baseball night. Edward broke me out of the conversation with a tap on the shoulder; I looked up at Edward to find him smiling brightly. "May I have this dance?" Edward asked in a sultry voice, his eyes smoldering as he held out a hand to me. I took it and turned to Rose to tell her I was going to dance, only to find Emmett in much the same stance as Edward. I got up and followed Edward out to the dance floor; we took our positions near the centre. I could see Emmett's big frame in my peripheral vision. Edward held me close to him, his arms securely around my waist, he knew that I was terribly uncoordinated but he also knew that I loved to dance with him, Edward was such a magnificent dancer, as long as I let him lead we were fine, and even if I did mess up or get confused Edward would lift me onto the toes of his shoes and dance with me like a puppet. We glided together in our own little bubble, Edward would whisper to me as the dance continued, spiraling us in perfect circles around other couples. Every now and then I got a splash of red across the edges of my vision and I knew that Emmett and Rose had fit themselves into the pattern to the left of us. We danced for another three songs before Rose and I switched partners. Edward held Rose close, but not as close as he would hold me, Rose was more than capable of holding her own on the dance floor. Emmett had given up letting me even try to dance with him long ago. Now he just held me securely around the waist with my feet skimming the floor as we twirled me around, if it weren't for his tight hold on me I'd flop around like a rag doll. But dancing with Emmett was fun, he was less careful than Edward, more boisterous in his movements but still just as flowing. Dancing with Emmett was more about the fun of dizzying circles than the grace and precision of steps although he never faltered on a single one.

Eventually I was handed back to Edward for a final dance before we headed home. I had fallen asleep in the cab, the last thing I remember was Edward kissing the top of my head as he laid me on our bed and stripped off my dress before sliding in next to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay so there is chapter one for you all._

_Reviewers get........ a dance with Edward_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	3. Blissful Ignorance

**Hey guys!**

**Okay here is the next chapter for you all.**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx  
**

_**Chapter Two - Blissful Ignorance**_

_BPOV_

I woke up earlier than Edward, he'd shifted round somehow so he was lying horizontally with his head on the base of my stomach. His hair tickled my bare skin as he shifted, kicking one leg up and onto his pillow as the other one curled under him. He nuzzled his nose into my skin before sighing in satisfaction and stilling again. I lay for a moment, running soft strands of his hair through my fingertips, trying to define in my head wither it was more red or brown and wither the darker flecks in his hair were actually black or just very, very dark. I gave up trying to figure it out and glanced at the clock on the bed side cabinet. '10:38' the bright green numbers flashed. I peered around the room willing myself to get up. My dress was on a hanger that was hooked onto the top of the door, Edwards suit and dress shirt slung over the love seat in the corner which I used to prop my foot up on when I slid on pantie-hoes.

The blackout curtains were floor length and covered the entire west facing wall of the room, although they were completely drawn I could make out the soft glow of the sunlight around the edges of the material. Straight ahead of the bed was the door and the right wall held the sliding doors to the walk in wardrobe and the door to the bathroom. I carefully lifted Edwards head off mine and re-arranged his body so he was lying less precariously on the bed. He reached out for me absently and I quickly tucked my pillow into his side. He relaxed and snuggled into the pillow. I carefully tiptoed across the room and into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I made my way into the kitchen, not bothering with a shower just yet, but grabbing Edwards shirt from the back of the chair. The kitchen was a modern array of chrome gadgets and marble work tops. I opened the fridge and shivered at the blast of cold air that greeted me. Quickly pulling out what I needed for banana French toast and cinnamon pancakes I dumped them onto the island as I got to work.

I fiddled with the ihome consol on the counter by the cooker playing a soft John Mayer number through the kitchen, making sure that the speakers in the bedroom were turned off. I sang softly to myself as I poured orange juice and coffee for Edward and I and as if on cue I felt a pair of strong, hard arms slip round my waist. I sunk back into Edwards chest drinking in the feel of feather light kisses on the exposed skin of my neck and shoulders. It was one of the things I loved most about Edward, the way he greets me or wakes me up in the morning. He's a man whose not afraid to kiss me in public, he gentle and sensual and raw and passionate all at the same time. But most of all he makes me feel like every smile, every kiss, every low chuckle and perfectly placed caress was specifically designed and created just for me. As if God had built him with the sole purpose of loving me, I wonder constantly what I had done in a past life to have deserved such a creature. I must have been the highest priest or the most perfect saint. Whatever it was, not a day went by that I didn't thank my lucky stars that I had Edwards heart just as much as he had mine.

"Morning" He breathed into my ear, the cool minty air brushed along my skin as he dragged a bar stool round and plopped himself down behind me.

"Morning" I replied before Edwards hands slipped to my hips to steady me and I hopped back onto his lap just as I did almost every morning before he started his neuro-surgical breakthrough obsession. I snuggled back into his chest as he rocked me in time to the beat the music had set, just enjoying the moment to be together. "I've missed you" I told him, laying my lips on the pulse point in his neck where the column smoothed out and joined onto his hard, broad shoulders. His nose nuzzled into my hair and he breathed in a lung full of strawberry shampoo aroma, I could feel his lips curl into a satisfied smile against my hair.

"I've missed you too" Edward lifted his head to survey the counter "almost as much as I've missed your banana French toast" he licked his lips eagerly and reached for a slice. I gasped in mock horror as Edward folded the slice and shoved the entire thing into his mouth at once. My gasp quickly turned to laughter as I watched him try to chew fast enough to get another slice in. There was a sharp pounding on the front door that caused me to jump and Edward to stop chewing

"Belly! I smell banana French Toast, let me in!" Emmett's booming voice was hardly muffled by the door. There was a loud thwack and a string of profanities. I jumped down from Edwards lap and ran for the door before Emmett broke it down as Edward quickly started shoveling French Toast. I pulled on the door handle and stepped aside, knowing that Emmett would most likely flatten me trying to get to the kitchen if I didn't move. I was right, Emmett charged in and made a bee line for the kitchen, I laughed as he complained about lack of sustenance and how Edward would get fat and he was saving him from himself. Rose glided in behind Emmett and closed the door behind her, as always her hair and makeup was emasculate and her outfit looked like something put together for London Fashion Week. She gave me a quick hug before following her husband into the kitchen for food. I passed the kitchen yelling "Don't hurt him" as Emmett dived for another slice of French Toast that Edward was trying to shield from him. I quickly jumped into the shower and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. Edward entered the bathroom just as I left and grinned proudly, patting his stomach. I kissed his cheek and went back out to the kitchen. Emmett was quietly devouring the last few pieces of French Toast and Rose was munching on a bowl of fruit as she flipped some more pancakes and slid them into a plate for me. Emmett had made his way through the lot. I kissed her cheek in thanks and sat down opposite Emmett at the bar, he held out his hand in the direction of the orange pitcher, wiggling his fingers at it. I grinned at his childish antics and poured him a glass. Edward flitted into the room and took a seat next to me with a cup of coffee and Rose took her seat by Emmett as he leaned back with a satisfied grin and an airy 'Ahhhh" sound from the back of his throat.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked Edward snagged a bite of my pancakes.

"Well, it's our first day of freedom, so I got tickets to a baseball game" Emmett said proudly. "Mariners are playing" he added. Edward grinned, he was a diehard baseball fan and I knew that he was upset about missing out on all the games lately.

"There are only two tickets so we thought you boys deserved a break. Bella and I are going shopping" I groaned, Rosalie knew of my distaste for the pastime but she simply gave me a stern look and I knew that I had no say in the matter. Edward chuckled at my reaction and kissed my cheek with a loud smack, it always made me smile and he knew it. Edward stretched, his arms above his head and his back pulled tort, arching slightly. The sight of the tight muscles of his abs and pecs twitching and relaxing under his tight t-shirt in response to the action to this day still had me mesmerized. That tell-tell sliver of skin that gave a tantalizing sneek-peek of the perfect, hard V of his abs that disappeared into his low riding jeans never ceased to make my finger tips itch to scrape my nails across the smooth skin there. Right along the ridge of the V, just as I knew he liked it. Emmett laughed and a grape rebounded off my head. I looked up at Emmett with surprise as he laughed, Rose's face covered by her hands as she tried to hold in her own laugh.

"Eddie not been banging you into oblivion lately Belly?" he asked with another boisterous laugh. I blushed, my face heating so much you could melt ice on it. Rose finally burst out and joined Emmett in the entertainment, even Edwards melodic chuckle could be heard from beside me as I hung my head. Letting my hair fall over my shoulder to shield me from them. But Edwards gentle fingers brushed my hair back over my shoulder the second it fell and he took my chin in his thumb and forefinger. Tilting it towards him he glided his thumb up to my lips and tugged on my bottom lip. It was only then that I realized I was holding it in a vice like grip between my teeth and released it. Edwards thumb swept over it before he leaned in with a crooked grin and kissed me. It was a simple, closed mouth, innocent kiss but even that had my panties damp. I pressed my lips together, memorizing and savoring the difference I could feel in the pressure on my lips, a clear welt forming as the blood flowed back into my bit lip.

"Well, you boys have fun. The game starts at three and we will be back by five" Rose hopped lithely from her chair and glided round the island to grab my hand. She turned pointedly at Emmett as she continued speaking "no getting drunk, no strip clubs and no porn sessions after the game" Emmett leaned over the island to kiss Rose with a grin, as he pulled away she eyed him suspiciously "Emmett!" she said in a sever warning tone.

"Alright alight, I promise" Rose seemed satisfied with his answer and pulled away. I got up from the island and grabbed my purse before going back to Edwards chair. I stood behind him as his head tilted back and mine tilted forward. My arms wrapped round his neck as his hands held onto my hands that were clasped on his chest. Edwards lips were more fevered and urgent than the chaste kiss earlier. His tongue slipped out and delved wantingly into my mouth. Wrapping his tongue round mine in dizzying swirls he tugged it from my mouth into his and held it hostage there for a moment whilst he slowly dragged the tip of his tongue in fuzzy patterns around my mouth. Torture. I could hear Roses heals clatter along the hard wood floor of the kitchen and Edward carefully released my tongue and lips. A lazy smile spread across my lips as I kissed him once more.

"Have fun" I whispered as Edward tilted further back and brushed my lips before Rose tugged me away. I gave him one last kiss before my arms slipped and Rose dragged me out the door. I could faintly hear Emmett's grumbled of

"How come you get a 'have fun' and I get a lecture on 'how not to have fun'?"

Rose linked her arm around mine with a satisfied bounce in her step as she led me down the hall to the elevator. Once the doors gave their generic ping to signal we had reached the ground floor we strode out of the cube and towards the grand doors of the apartment complex "Mall or high-street?" I asked as we stopped in the middle of the busy sidewalk and debated wither to turn left or right.

"How about both? We got all day" she suggested with a shrug

"Okay but which first?" I asked. Rose thought for a moment, a perfectly manicured nail tapping at her chin as she looked from left to right, weighing the pros and cons of going to each one first. Eventually she sighed and stuck out her hand pointing left and reciting

"Enee meanie miney mo, catch yo mama by her fro, if she holla's let her go, enee meanie miney mo" her finger settled due west and she pulled me to the edge of the side walk to hail a cab. I giggled at her methods of decision making as a row of cabs glided in to line the street. Rose had that timeless beauty which had drivers lining the street the second she stuck out her thumb. She pulled open the closest door and hopped in, tugging me along behind her. She barked street names for a moment before the cab jolted out into oncoming traffic and took a deep breath before she launched into a lengthy speech about what was in fashion, what she got up to with Emmett the night before, any upcoming events I needed to know about. I wasn't listening very closely to what she was saying, instead my mind wondered to why she was using her signature distractions on me. Whenever she avoided telling me something she would talk fast and constantly of something that was much less pressing, and by the speed at which the words flew from her mouth I knew it was something big which she was hiding from me.

She continued talking until we were out of the taxi and had made our way through five stores. I quickly clasped my hand over her mouth and the sound stopped. She knew she had been caught. I eyed her suspiciously for a moment before slowly lowering my hand, she was silent for a moment before she took my hand and pulled me towards the bench in the corner of the mall between two shoe stores "I'm pregnant" she stated with a worried look "again" she added with a nervous smile. I grinned and hugged her tight

"Rose that's great! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" I asked, taking her hands in mine as she gave me an apologetic smile. The subject of her two previous pregnancies was a touchy subject, due to an injury she had sustained in a car accident a few years before, Rose was told that it would be difficult for her to carry a child full term. She and Emmett had tried for years to have a child and twice she had miscarried during the first few months. Rose was a woman born to be a mother, you could see it in everything about her from the way she held herself to the way she cooked her meals. Emmett was just as devastated by each miscarriage as he longed for a child of his own.

"I haven't told Emmett yet" she said in a small voice that was not one often heard from her.

"I have an appointment next week at the doctors. Will you come with me?" her eyes had been fixed on our hands as she spoke, but lifted to gauge my reaction. I smiled reassuringly

"Of course I'll come Rosie you know I'd never say no" she nodded once with a stiff smile

"Please don't tell Emmett yet, or Edward" I looked at her questioningly "If the doctor tells me that I have as little chance with this one as the others I don't want Em to know" Her hand attentively slipped from mine and rubbed against her belly softly "He'll break if he knows I lost another one. I can't do that to him" Roses eyes filled with tears and her lips trembled, she was a strong woman and it took a lot to make her react this way. I shushed her and pulled her head into my shoulder, her fingers clinging to mine as I rubbed her back with my free hand, soothing her "I can't Bella, I can't" she chanted.

My heart ripped and bled for her.

I held onto her tightly until she was done crying and I had whipped away her tears. I gave her another reassuring smile before she pulled me to my feet, that determined glint in her eye that I knew so well, returned. "Now" She stated giving me a quick once over "I think we are in need of some Power Panties. Isabella Masen-To-Be, tonight; you are getting laid!" she stated, she grinned back to her old self and dragged me and our bags towards Victoria Secrets.

By the time five o'clock had rolled around we were finally home. Rose and I had dumped our bags in the hallway and settled ourselves in front of the TV in the living room with mugs of tea and Jonny Dep. The living room of our apartment was large and square shaped, the west facing wall was made entirely of glass just like the bedroom but a hard wood floor covered the expanse where as the bedroom had thick carpet. There was an ornate fireplace complete with mantle piece on the far wall, but the fire itself was fake, though it did still give off heat and a very convincing hologram. The couch was a giant curving black leather thing in the shape of a U. Although it curved more like a semi circle, it was deep and soft and made you sink in around the cushions. On the back wall held shelves and shelves of all Edwards CD's and my books, the main consol of the ihome system and various photos and frames from years gone by. In front of and facing the window on the west wall was another U shaped leather chair, except this one had a harsher rise and sat upright like a U with the sides curled up into the air like a pod chair with no top and back. The chair could easily fit two people facing each other and was my favorite place to sit with a book and watch the sun go down. Above the fire place was every man's dream TV; I don't know exactly how big it was, just that it was Plasma and had HD and was hooked up to a million different gadgets and players that I didn't even bother trying to figure out. All Rose and I needed to know what how to turn it on and play DVD's.

Rose and I giggled to ourselves at naughty things we wanted to do to the delectable man on the screen and before we knew it there was a ruckus coming from the hallway as Edward and Emmett stumbled in and tried to maneuver around the sea of bags. "Menus are by the phone order out!" I yelled, not bothering to even turn from the screen. There was a bang and string of profanities before it faded into laughter. Rose and I listened for a moment as the boys tried to order Chinese over the phone, however with the slight slurring of their voices and inability to pronounce 'Lo Min' it sound as if they were having great difficulty with the task. Rose and I snuggled further into our seats and rolled our eyes and Emmett began yelling at the phone.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Okay so reviewers get.............................a lazy morning with Edward_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	4. Drunken Take Outs and Embarrassing Phone

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, I know it's been a while but I've been busy and whatnot.**

**Anywho, here is the next chapter.**

**I will hopefully be getting chapter four out some time next week.**

**Thankies to my wonderful Beta sarahdessen(dot)babe for her wonderful Betaring skills.**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx  
**

_**Chapter 3-Drunken Take Outs and Embarrassing Phone Calls**_

"Ter-i-a-ki!" Emmett yelled down the phone at some poor delivery boy. Edward sauntered into the room and flopped onto the couch next to me, causing the whole thing to ripple and bump with his weight as he sunk into the cushions and lay his head on my lap. He sighed in content as my fingers absently ran through his hair. He purred as I tugged slightly, causing me to look away from the screen and down at him, his face was completely relaxed, a blissful smile across his lips and his eyes delicately shut as he nuzzled his nose into the crotch of my jeans.

"Edward" I warned him, feeling his nose press against my rapidly moistening centre. Rose snorted a giggle from beside me before Edwards jaw flexed and snapped around my clit. How he found that exact bundle of nerves through my jeans I'll never know, but he did. My head fell back and my thankfully empty mug clattered to the floor as Rose smacked him on the head. Edward teeth sent a shock wave of pleasure burning through my every nerve ending and left me panting as his teeth loosened their grip on me. Edward frowned and pouted at Rose.

"Later Lover-Boy" she chased him. I took a moment to compose myself as Edward sat up and threw his arm over the back of the couch and his fingers snuck under my hair and rubbed calculated patterns into the back of my neck to calm me. Between Edward, Jonny and the lack of my recent sex life I was aching for some form of release. Emmett eventually plopped down on the other side of Rose and they began whispering to each other in hushed tones. Intimate and gentle, Emmett never let anyone but us and Rose especially see that side of him. The side of him that poured love and tenderness into ever touch, every word, every look that he gave Rosalie, it was amazing how he could turn it on and off in an instant. Of course he could be just as gentle and caring when he was giving me a hug or sharing words of wisdom with Edward, but with Rose it was always amplified. Always such a concentration of love and devotion in everything he did for her.

I snuggled into Edward side, knowing full well that to Rose and Emmett, Edward seemed to them, that way with me. The movie soon ended and Edward kissed the top of my head before getting up when the buzzer went for the door. He nudged aside a few bags, his slightly drunken state now gone, and carried in the food. Rose stood and disappeared, returning with cans of Mountain Dew. We grabbed chop sticks and Emmett stuck in another movie as we dived in, eating out of the boxes and reaching around each other to snag pieces of chicken and noodles.

Once the food was gone and the movie was done Rose and Emmett said their goodbyes and went home. Edward collapsed back onto the couch, curling around to lie on his back and watch TV whilst I grabbed one of my bags and raced into the bedroom. I quickly stripped and pulled on the midnight blue push up bra and matching boy shorts. The ivory lace trailed along the edge of the cups and wound round the back before connecting up to the other cup and meeting at the clasp in the front. The boy shorts had the same arrangement of ivory lace along the top, except it met in the middle and dripped down into a lazy bow. I curled my hair slightly and dabbed on some lip balm before paddling bare foot out into the lounge.

Edward laid on the couch still, one arm behind his head and his head turned to face the TV. His chest rose and fell steadily; his bright green eyes seemed to almost glow in the light of screen, while his muscles were clearly taught and hard beneath his t-shirt. He turned when he heard me walk round the sofa, his eyes darted through a double take before slowly sliding down my body as I flicked one leg over his hip and straddled him. That crooked smile I love so much graced me with its presents. Edward pulled his arm out from behind his head, his TV show forgotten. Gently he placed his hands on my hips, his thumbs rubbing slow circles into the lace of my panties. I slipped my finger tips under the hem of his t-shirt, tracing the lines and planes of his abs and chest as they dragged up his torso, bunching his t-shirt and guiding the offending object away from his skin. I dipped my head, my lips lying gently on the skin just above where the band of his boxer shorts peaked over the top of his jeans. I nipped and licked at Edward's skin, savoring the taste. Cinnamon, vanilla, a slight saltiness from his boisterous crowd participation at the game no doubt, and a hint of butter cream body butter of mine that I knew he secretly loved and used in sparing amounts.

I traced my tongue around the edge of his belly button, that small caved in circle that dipped down and rose back up flowing into the rest of the expanse of his torso. Edward's chest rose and fell rapidly, his hands lifted from my hips as I pushed the t-shirt up his arms and threw it haphazardly somewhere over my shoulder. He groaned, his chest rumbling with the deep sound as my tongue flicked his nipple and my teeth clamped down on it, pay back for his earlier antics. His hips rose from between mine. He angled them perfectly before pressing his steel hard on into my still clothed pussy. The slight friction against the dampness caused me to pant and groan. My lips quickly attached to his, Edward's tongue slipped effortlessly into my mouth, swirling and diving and tangling around my own. My hands automatically knotted in his hair and Edward carefully sat us upright, one hand on my lower back to guide me and the other lazily trailing over my hip, up my side and cupping my left breast. I continued to grind against him, desperate for the ache between my legs to be relieved in a way that I knew only Edward could do.

Edward swiftly kicked his legs round and stood up, his hand on my lower back sliding round to cup my butt, the hand that was cupping my breast trailing round further to flick open the clasp at the front of my bra. During the process Edward had made it to the hallway and his lips had parted from mine. My lungs burned for oxygen and took in air through gasps and Edwards lips descended down the column of my neck, nipping and licking and teasing me just as much as I had done to his chest. He swiftly turned and pushed my back up against the wall, my legs wrapping around his hips on instinct and Edwards hand cushioning my back from the blow. Edward pressed his body against mine, skin on skin as if we couldn't get close enough. The raw burning and need to be engulfed and hidden inside the other flared. The hand cupping my butt shifted slightly as Edward squeezed and his free hand pried it's way between us and tore at the unclasped bra, ripping it from my chest and flinging it somewhere behind him. Edward looked at me for a moment, the wild, animalistic pulsing of his wide dilated pupils and the thin ring of vibrant green around them. Edwards smirk grew and I knew I was in trouble, his head dipped and he caught the nipple of my right breast between his lips, sucking and licking, biting at the already taught bud, flexing his lips to pull more of me inside his mouth. I groaned, my head falling back against the wall and my hips bucking wildly against the titanium rod in his pants.

He swapped nipples once he seemed satisfied the one he was working on was painfully hard and flushed pink enough for him. His grip on me tightened again before he wretched us from the wall and made his way towards the bedroom. I was thankful for the placement of our bed when I felt Edward jar as his legs hit the edge and he dropped me down onto the springy mattress. He was over me in a second, my fingers clawed to get his jeans off as his Edward tugged on my underwear. After a few frustrated fumbles I managed to get the buttons and zipper open and pushed them down, Edwards legs flailed for a moment as he kicked them off and his boxers followed the same path moments later. I'd never seen something or someone so beautiful in my entire life.

Edwards arm wrapped around my waist, sliding under me and hauling me further up the bed, making sure I was securely in the centre. He supported himself with one arm, pushing himself slightly to the side; his fingers gently brushed my hair back from my shoulders and ran through the ends that were sprawled around me. His eyes lightened for a moment as they slowly dragged over me, taking in every detail of my body. His eyes worshiped every facet and impurity on my skin as they went along. They glowed and burned as they traveled over me, it was more intimate than any touch or kiss or line of delicate words strung together.

His fingers brushed over my hip bones causing me to shiver and tingle. Edward's smiled, satisfied that he could make me feel that way. He rocked and steadied himself over me, settling between my legs and propping himself up onto his elbows, both his hands by my head. I could feel every edge, every slope and quarry of his body against mine. The softness of the skin above his hips that pressed into mine as his finger tips held my face and stroked my cheeks and as he took in every feature pleased me to no end. His thumb rubbed over my bottom lip, causing it to fall open slightly "So beautiful" he breathed, his eyes burning into mine. I could feel the overwhelming emotion flood my eyes, every thought and feeling lay bare for him to read through them. He leaned in, and pressed his lips to mine once, before resting his forehead against mine. My hands lifted and dropped by my head; Edward's fingers released my face and tangled themselves into mine. "Are you ready mi amore?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as it ghosted across my lips, his eyes drifting shut as he reveled in the sensation of my fingers tightening around his and my legs reaching up to press and wrap around his waist

"Always" was all I needed to breathe in response. Edward's smile widened and his kissed me again as my hips lifted and pressed against his. Lifting his head to watch my face he swiftly slid his long hard dick inside me. He didn't bother with teasing nudges and small shifting brushes against my clit, and he didn't need to. My back arched and my chest pressed up into his in one swift motion, my head thrown back as the air pumped itself out of my lungs, my fingers tightening painfully with his. Edward didn't bother waiting for me to adjust to his colossal length or stretch to accommodate his girth, knowing that I liked it better when my walls were forced to feel every delicious millimeter of him inside me, filling me and completing me. Edward's head fell forward as I pushed my hips up into his and squeezed my inner muscles around him. He let out a breathy laugh and smiled.

"Fuck" he whispered before his lips ran fevered kisses along my exposed skin. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming all the way back in. Causing my body to shudder and convulse in pleasure. He kept his agonizing pace and hard forceful thrusts, my hips rising to meet his every time. Ever slight movement caused tidal wave after tidal wave to burn through my veins like a sea of fire and set every nerve ending blazing. Edward nipped and sucked on my shoulder as my moans became louder and my chest arched harder into his and he knew I was close. I knew he was just as close as me when his hips started to lose their rhythm, jagged disjointed thrusts, sporadic and glorious. The friction his skin caused against mine was electric as I began calling out his name. Edward shifted a pair of our clasped hands, sliding them between us, the layers of mixing sweat caused the skin of our hands to slid easily along us both until he pressed one of my fingers and one of his into my clit, pinching and rolling it. So close, every wave was hotter than the last and scorched and charred at my insides.

"Come for me mi amore!" I panted, knowing I wouldn't last much longer. Edward snapped and thrust deeper than he had before, my walls wavered and quivered around him before clamping down with a vengeance and caused Edward to splutter and shoot his load into me. We rode out our orgasms together before Edward collapsed on top of me. We took a moment to get our breath back before Edward rolled off me and shifted, pulling the covers up around us both as I snuggled into his side "I love you" he whispered kissing the top of my head.

"As I love you" I replied, the exhaustion seeping into my brain and making me sleepy. He hummed soothingly, his fingers running through my hair until I was asleep.

When morning broke through our still open bedroom curtains Edward and I groaned simultaneously and huddled further under the covers "Your turn" I mumbled before burying my head back into the mattress. Edward groaned; it had been his idea that we should take it in turns to close the curtains on the mornings that the sun rise woke us after having forgotten to close them in our quest to get to our bed, and today it was his turn. The bed dipped and shifted and the offending light disappeared before the bed dipped and shifted again. Edward buried his head in my chest, kissing my nipple teasingly and pulling my body snuggly into his when I groaned in protest. With that, we were both asleep once more.

It was half eleven in the morning once we both decided to get out of bed. We had been up since ten talking with each other in hushed voices and trapping out the world around us, wrapped together in a tangle of sheets and limbs we giggled and talked about nothing in particular. It was Sunday mornings like this that I would hold in my heart until the end of time. Some of my fondest memories of Edward were that of when he woke up on a Sunday morning. The way he'd peak his head out from under the covers, and the way his hair was an especially ruckus disarray, his eyes bleary and not fully open yet. The way he would smile, wide and bright and hide behind the covers like a small boy who knew he was in trouble but reveled in it. The way a throaty but smooth "Hi" would leave his lips.

At eleven thirty we clambered together out of bed and into the bathroom, brushing teeth and showering quickly. I all but crawled into the kitchen and threw together a big bowl of fruit and an even bigger bowl of Lucky Charms. I carried the tray back to our bedroom seeing Edward already snuggled back into the comforter and waiting with open arms for me to return. It was another part of our deal; the one who didn't close the curtains on a Sunday morning had to get breakfast for the two of us to eat in bed. But that part of the deal only applied on a Sunday. I set the tray on the bulge that was Edwards' legs as I discarded the shirt I had thrown on when I got out of bed. Edward lifted his arm so I could snuggle into his side and pushed the tray half on my lap as we fed each other breakfast. Edward played absently with the engagement ring on my finger. It was a beautifully elegant silver strip. The silver curled round my finger like a vine meeting on the top to form a thin but very intricate web of silver strands that caught the light and glinted as it curved and turned and twisted back on itself. On the bundle of web held a smooth jade heart. The stone was small but glittered magnificently even in the dimmest light. Although it was smooth it was cut through a million facets that caught and tossed the light into rainbows. It was small but intricate and not too ostentations for my taste.

It was perfect; just like the man who gave it to me.

When Edward asked me and I said yes he was ecstatic, even though it was a few months ago, I could still see the way Edwards eyes would light up with pride every time he saw it on my finger.

The annoying trill of home phone bleated in the front room, bursting our bubble and bringing back the real world. I groaned and slid out of bed, grabbing the shirt off the floor and shrugging it on as I sauntered into the front room and snatched up the phone from its cradle on the shelf on the back wall.

"Hello?" I asked before skipping back down the hallway to the bedroom where Edward was.

"Bella!" I heard from the other end in an undoubtedly Elizabeth-ish trill. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at her cheeriness.

"Afternoon Elizabeth" I greeted, Edward grinned at me from the bed and flipped back the covers, inviting me into the warmth and comfort of his side once again. I crawled in and smiled as Elizabeth launched into an in depth description of her last book club meeting

"… and then she suggested that we study the Karma Sutra for our next book because she'd seen it on the shelf in our bedroom when she was snooping around!" I giggled again, Elizabeth was never one to edit for politeness with those she knew well enough. Nor was she one to edit about her sex life much to Edward's disappointment. Although to be quite frank, to this day I couldn't understand his awkwardness to the situation considering that in a heated moment last Christmas we walking in on his parents in a very compromising position and neither party noticed until both parties were screaming. Edward refused to step foot back in his teenage bedroom after that. Elizabeth had to re-model one of the guest bedrooms into a new bedroom for Edward, complete with new furnishings and it took two months before he could look his parents in the eye without blushing again.

Elizabeth continued to prattle about nonsensical formalities before inviting us for a late lunch at four. I chatted with her as I watched Edward slide under the covers with a cheeky grin. My brow creased in confusion as he slid fully under the covers.

"What about a new Omega watch?" I suggested, Elizabeth was asking for advice on Edward Seniors birthday gift, although why she asked me for my useless advice was beyond me. I watched as the covers rose and shifted, Edward moving his torso onto my lap.

"I would, but he hardly wears the one he has now. Too ostentations for everyday, he says" I hummed in agreement as I felt a pair of hands dance along the tops of my thighs and spread them apart. Recognition clicked in my head and my free hand knotted itself into Edward's hair. I gave his soft locks a tight tug of warning and tried to force my legs closed.

"What about a book?" I asked trying to hide the wavering of my voice. As I clamped my legs shut to Edward, I found he was quicker and two fingers plunged into me. I bit my lip to stifle a gasp but I was too distracted to hear what Elizabeth relied with. I breathily asked her to repeat what she had said as I felt Edward's fingers curl tightly against my walls and flick my sweet spot. My legs fell open to him on their own accord and my head lolled back and hit the head board; juices gushing from me and coating Edward's fingers.

Elizabeth must have heard the bang of my head "Is everything okay dear?" she asked. I was distracted again as Edwards tongue mixed with his fingers and slid across my slit before making slow, agonizingly luscious circles around my clit. I pulled the phone from my ear and pressed it to my chest as I took a few deep, gasping breaths before pressing the phone back to my ear

"Fine Elizabeth, I'm-" I felt Edward's fingers swap placed with his tongue, his pinched and kneaded my slick nub into a frenzy and his tongue jabbed in and out of me. The length of it never ceased to astound me. The depth to which he could penetrate me wither it be with his tongue, his fingers or his cock. I muttered a breathy "oh God" before clearing my throat and finishing my sentence with a "fine"

"Okay. Well what about if we throw him a party?" Elizabeth asked excitedly "a few of his friends, work colleagues, the family. We can have drinks and a cake and…" I zoned out again as Edward ministrations became fast, the phone was once again pressed against my shoulder as I panted and tugged on Edward's hair, wave after wave of pleasure crashed down on me, spilled over my body and seeped into every pore. My lungs constricted and my eyes scrunched up in pleasure, I pressed myself further into Edward's face as he groaned around me and sent shooting vibrations through my bones, my orgasm ripping through me. Edward lapped hungrily at my core until I was spent.

I took another deep breath as Edward began to push aside the offending material of his shirt on me and slowly trailed his lips up my hips and stomach.

"-in the garden if the weathers nice. No! We'll have it on the lake, we'll cut down numbers and we can take the boat out. Yes it's perfect thank you for your help Bella!" Elizabeth gushed.

"Anytime," I breathed

"Well, I should be off then. Don't forget to call Rose and Emmett and tell them both to come along for lunch" I muttered a quick 'okay'

"Oh and darling before I go; could you please tell my son that it's rude it do things to you with his tongue whilst we are trying to have a conversation?" My eyes widened and Edward must have heard Elizabeth chastisement because his head popped out from under the covers with a sheepish grin. He licked his lips and blushed. I joined him in the blushing still not knowing what to say to my future mother-in-law. She laughed heartily "We'll see you late dear. Bye" she said in a sing song voice before the phone went dead.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oooooo Edward was a naughty boy_

_xD_

_Reviewers get.....................Edward doing naughty and explicitly sexual things to them_

_Happy_

_xxx_


	5. Chance Encounters And Guardian Angels

**Yo you yo!**

**Okay, so here is the next chapter for you all.**

**I hope you enjoy**

**Big thanks to my baterness sarahdessen(dot)babe, 'I love you long time' as the kids at school like to say.**

**Reviews make me happy and will get chapters up quicker.**

**xD**

**Happy**

**xxx**

**_Chapter Four- Chance Encounters And Guardian Angels_**

After calling Rose and telling her that she and Emmett were invited to lunch Edward and I quickly dressed. I pulled on a blue and white checkered dress that had small cap sleeves and buttoned up at the front. The bottom was layered and ruffled and flowed outwards. I glanced out of the window before sliding into a pair or black skinny jeans seeing the wind picking up outside swirling leaves and old discarded newspapers into mini tornadoes. I was buckling my thick black belt tightly around my middle as Edward came into the bedroom to tidy. He glanced towards me and did a double take. I grabbed a pair of Mary Jane heals off the rack in the closet before I felt Edwards hands on my waist, turning me around to face him. He smirked as his eyes skimmed over my outfit, his fingers tracing along my sides as they skimmed my ribs, following the curve of my breasts to the tight dip and slope into my small waist before following the flare of my hips and curling round to rest on my bum. My hands rested on his chest, one on each peck. He dipped his head so his lips could capture mine, a small simple kiss and my head was spinning. Edward pulled away, one hand rising off my bum and the backs of his fingers softly stroking at the apple of my cheek.

"Non posso mai superare appena come bello lei è." he breathed. I blushed, causing his smirk to grow. But I knew Edward better than I knew myself. I stretched up onto my toes and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Oh Edward, you say the sweetest things," I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "but it's not gonna earn you a quickie before we leave." I gave his cheek a pat before sliding out of his arms and down the hall as he groaned and wined, like a little kid.

"But Bellaaaaa," he followed me down the hall to the office. His face was in full on pout mode; his plump bottom lip stuck out and his eyes were all wide with feigned innocence. I knew though that he was far from innocent and held strong against him.

"I have groceries to order and I have to call Elizabeth and get her to repeat her thoughts on your father's birthday extravaganza again seen as you distracted me this morning." Edward plunked himself in the chair behind the desk as I grabbed my credit card to order the groceries with. Edward fired up the computer for me before I sat myself in his lap and began typing away. Edward's hands slid under my bottom groping and feeling as I tried to ignore the steel rod poking at me. I was half way through when I couldn't take his distractions anymore and made him move.

He protested and made promises to be good but I held tight and sent him away. A few minutes later I could hear the soft notes of Clare De Lune fluttering through the apartment from his music room. The room was small and faced east, so like the rest of the east facing wall, it had a wall of glass. The glossy black baby grand sat on the far side of the room by the window, his guitars lined the walls along with amps and various other musical and technical things.

Although Edward spent a lot of his time working he liked to indulge in his love of music when he had the chance to. I smiled as the notes filtered through the air around me and finished ordering groceries before calling Elizabeth. She laughed and repeated her plans on Edward Senior's birthday.

After hanging up I left my shoes by the door for when it was time to go and tiptoed into the music room as quietly as I could.

I stood in the doorway taking in the sight. The light spun in rays through the window and ricocheted off the glossy top of the piano and the shiny surface of the guitars on the walls, bouncing around the room and lighting it up perfectly. But more beautiful than that was the man sitting at the piano.

The light caught in Edward's ruckus hair, making it radiate it like a fiery halo. His pale skin looked luminescent in the light, his eyes closed as he swayed with the notes that flew around the room. Like he was moving with the waves of the sea. A light jazz number filled the air, slow and sensual. Edwards fingers glided over the ivory keys, shifting in fluid movements to catch the black notes and the slight shift on his foot as he flicked at the peddles. Edward's mouth hung open slightly, his pouty lips quivering as he pictured lyrics forming in his head no doubt. I stood in awe watching the taught bands of muscle flex in his fore arms that were visible from his rolled up shirt sleeves and the way he's strain the back of his neck in concentration with the music.

I don't know how long I stood there, but it must have been a while because Edward's face lifted towards the ceiling, a smile playing on his lips as he switched to a lighter more playful tune. "You can come in you know," he said, his smile spreading further. I rolled my eyes at being caught; I can never sneak around him. It's like he has a sixth sense that tells him that I'm near.

I shuffled into the room and stood behind him, my hands on his shoulders. He stopped playing and leaned his head back to kiss me, taking my hands from his shoulders and dragging them down his chest so I would lower myself to his lips. "Love you," he mumbled into my lips

"Love you too," I whispered before glancing down at my watch and groaning. "time to go Romeo," I stated. Edward stretched out and followed me into the hallway. I grabbed my purse and slid on my heals before taking Edward's hand and slipping out of the door.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, not uncomfortable, but still quite. When Edward pulled up outside 'The Ferry' he quickly darted round the car and caught my door as I pushed it open, pulling it back the rest of the way and offering his hand. I took it and he gently pulled me from his seat, tossing the valet the keys as he stood open mouthed at the side.

I took Edwards arm as he led me into the restaurant, ignoring the way that the waitress at the podium smirked, puckered her lips and pushed out her chest ready to approach him. Instead he scanned the tables and grinned when he saw Emmett wave at him boisterously from a round table seen through the balcony doors. He shuffled past the waitress and bee-lined towards him, a tight grip on me so I wouldn't lose him.

The balcony was adorned with vines and flowers and plants so it looked like the balcony of Rapunzels tower, heaters had been placed discreetly to the sides, to counteract the frigid breezes sweeping off the river bellow. Boats leisurely milled in and out of the harbor enjoying the sunshine whilst wrapped in warm jumpers. Everyone stood and hugs were passed around, Edward blushed as he hugged his mother and Edward Sr gave him a proud pat on the back for his earlier antics. Emmett guffawed at Edward's reaction; no doubt Edward's parents had filled them in on the action.

After everyone had taken their seats and orders had been placed conversation began to flow. Elizabeth complained at our lack of wedding plans until Edward and I informed her that we had indeed spoken to the minister about having the wedding at Edward's parents home and that we had already been too a few taste sessions for potential caters as well as spoken to a few florists to get quotes for flowers. Edward Sr mumbled complains about how Edward and I had refused to let them pay for anything. They were already giving us free reign over their home for the wedding ceremony and reception and had agreed to sort out the majority of our guest list.

I sipped at my wine before watching Rose discreetly switch our glasses to make it look like she had been drinking hers. She gave me an apologetic smile and I took her hand under the table, giving it a tight squeeze of reassurance, she gripped my hand tightly; only letting it go to make hand gestures as she talked or to push her salad around her plate. I had zoned out of the conversation, my attention focused on Rosalie, watching her closely from the corner of my eye for any sign of discomfort. She seemed okay, not her normal self to a T, but she was doing a good job of fooling most of the table.

"Bella dear, are you alright?" I heard, my head snapped round from the view of the harbor and my thoughts slowly cleared to try and remember what we supposed to be talking about. I smiled reassuringly and nodded, wracking my brain. Thankfully Emmett saved me from embarrassment and launched back into the subject at hand. I tried to focus on that, concluding that Rose was fooling the others well enough and if she were in any discomfort she would let me know before anyone started asking questions.

The rest of lunch ran smoothly and we were soon on our way. Rose quietly informed me that she would pick me up on Thursday for her appointment before Edward got a call from the hospital and groaned cursing down the phone before he turned to me with a sour expression. "You have to go," I said, it wasn't a question, he scowled and I laughed. I kissed him quickly before he apologized for ten minutes straight about having to go. He insisted on taking me home before he went to the hospital but I refused and decided that I wanted to spend some time wondering around the high street and that I would get a taxi home. The others had already left so he sighed in defeat, kissed me again and flew off in his Volvo. I knew that although Edward loved his job he hated being called away on his time off. He adamantly refused to go back to the hospital on his nights off knowing how lonely I got sat in the apartment on my own most evenings. Although that only started after he came home one evening to find me sitting at his piano crying my eyes out, but still. I had had a particularly bad day at work, the worst case of cramps and PMS ever, I was coming down with a bad stomach bug, and the only thing keeping me going through the day was knowing that Edward would be there when I got home. Of course once getting home and finding a message on the answer machine saying that he had been called back on his way home and wouldn't be home until four am caused me to reach the end of my emotional tether and cry for the entire evening until he got home.

Of course Edward felt so bad about the whole ordeal that he went to the extremes of taking the matter of his hours to the Board of Directors and since, has never been called back to the hospital on his evenings off or his days off unless there was absolutely no one who could take his patient. Today was one of those days.

I had grabbed my coat from the back of the car before Edward left and pulled it on. Doing up the knee length Pea Coat and breathing in the scent that had clung to it of Edward from his car, I slowly made my way down the high street. I had walked for about an hour before I stopped by the pier and plunked myself on a bench to watch the ferries go in and out. It was a few minutes before someone sit down next to me; I looked up and tried to hide my cringe. I could have sworn the sea got rougher and crowds of people had thinned out considerably. As if even the sand grains knew that this man was trouble. "Miss Swan, what a pleasure," his slick smooth voice rolled.

"James," I greeted with a curt nod, fixing my gaze back on the sea.

"What brings you out here? No Edward today?" he asked flashing a set of rather sharp looking pearly whites. I shuddered a little but hoped that he took the gesture as a reaction to the cold.

"He had to go to work, I figured I'd wander around for a bit," I replied. He nodded, seemingly thinking very hard about something.

"Would you like some company in your wandering He asked. The offer took me by surprise. Although I could feel in my gut that I shouldn't, the hopeful look in his eyes when I turned to him seemed to move my mouth for me. Before I even realized that I had spoken I had agreed. I carefully lifted myself from the bench and started across the path to the line of stores. Alarm bells sirened loudly in my head as I felt the slight pressure of his hand on the small of my back. I quickly stamped them down; I was never one to judge people prematurely.

James had given me no reason so far not to trust him, and he hadn't said anything rude to me so I had no reason to disregard his friendly offers to accompany me around the shops. It was harmless and I chaste myself internally for being so unkind to a man I knew nothing bad about. We made mindless small talk as we flitted in and out of stores, marveling at the delicate porcelain in the antique store, I was amazed at his intricate knowledge of everything I looked at. After a few hours or so a bad storm began to roll in from the sea and I decided that I should head home.

I thanked him for accompanying me and he took my hand, kissing the knuckles as he had done at the ball. I smiled stiffly, trying to ignore the slimy residue his lips left behind.

I looked around trying to remember the intricate path we had taken from the high street to get to where we were now. The sky was growing rapidly darker and the few shops I could see left had all shut. I had no idea where I was and I wondered for a moment why I had let James convince me that it would be fun to take a back alley path way and just wonder around. I quickly made my way towards the nearest street lamp, getting closer to use the light to see if I could make out names of places or land marks around me. There were rows and rows of warehouses and tall buildings but nothing distinctive. Not even the rumble of steady streams of cars to comfort me, I was alone and lost. I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number, tapping my foot and glancing around trying to locate which direction sirens were coming from. It went to answer machine before it died. I cursed under my breath and pulled my coat tighter to me as the wind whipped round and flicked up my hair into my face. I quickly secured it into a high pony tail with the bobble on my wrist and stood for a moment deciding which way down the street to walk. I decided west. I clasped my cell tightly in my pocket and continued to glance around for any form of life as I made my way down the street.

I turned at the end and headed north for about twenty minutes until I could hear the faint shuffle of footsteps following me. My ears prickled and adrenaline oozed into my blood stream as I picked up my pace. I continued north at a deserted intersection, before I picked out another set of footsteps following me. My heart pounded in my chest and I could feel sweat forming on my brow as I turned east on the next street and all but ran, I could hear voices now

"-pretty little thing ain't she?"

"-mouth of hers would look real nice wrapped round my cock."

"-bet she'd swallow."

"-tight little ass looks so damn fuckable."

My breathing was labored and panic was setting in. I could see silhouettes of the men who were on all sides of me. They were small and distant, but there, I made a sharp left, hoping to miss the man down the street from me. I glanced back and tripped slightly. I closed my eyes and waited for my face to make contact with the ground and the men to run and catch me up. But I felt only the hard muscles of a man's chest and gentle hands on the tops of my arms. I was swiveled round and pulled into a dark corner, into the shadows. The man slid his hands round my back, I was about to scream, hit him, anything, but he spoke.

"Shhhh" he cooed "I won't hurt you I promise, just stay quiet," he loosened his grip on me slightly and I looked up at the man quizzically. A feeling of safety and warmth washed over me, all I could make out of the man was that he was tall; about as tall as Edward, maybe an inch or two shorter, he had a mop of messy blond hair and bright blue eyes. For some strange reason I felt overwhelming trust for this man. I had no idea who he was or what his intentions were but I knew without a doubt that I was safe with him. I opened my mouth to ask him what his name was but placed a finger on my lips silencing me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but as I listened I could hear the men scurrying around before giving up on finding me and walking off together.

The man lithely slid past me out of the shadows and into the street, looking both ways before taking my hand and pulling me back into the street. "You okay?" he asked, I could hear the distinct southern drawl to his voice and it was comforting.

"I'm okay. Thank you," I said giving him a smile. His lips spread into a lazy grin that was infectious and reminded me of Emmett when he was getting told off by Rose. He stuck out his hand for me.

"Jasper" he said.

"Bella" I replied, taking his hand, and shaking it.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked stepping forward and gently gripping my shoulders, turning me this way and that to check for any damage in the limited light.

"I'm fine now thanks to you," I replied with a slight giggle, he nodded and seemed to be satisfied with my answer.

"You seem lost, we should get you back to the main road and into a taxi home," he offered me his hand and I took it, the same feeling of safety, warmth and comfort spreading through me as he lead me silently through the dark streets. I couldn't help but feel like I knew Jasper, that I could trust him. I could hear the sound of traffic and people and subconsciously picked up my pace. Jasper chuckled lightly and matched my pace as the street lamps filled out and lights became more frequent before we found ourselves back on the main road where Edward had left me earlier. I turned, hailed a taxi and turned back to Jasper to thank him again for saving me, but when I turned round he was gone. I looked around, scanning the crowds of people for a tall mop of blond hair, but I couldn't see any that matched him.

"Thank you," whispered to the air around me, hoping that somehow the message would be conveyed to my blond haired hero. After hearing the taxi driver honk the horn three times I gave up my search and jumped into the cab, apologizing and giving my address. I stared out of the window contemplating the events that had just taken place and before I was ready for it the driver pulled up outside the complex.

I quickly paid the man tapped my foot as I waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the pent house. As soon as it dinged I dashed out of the cube and shoved my key into the door, but as soon as it was in the door flew open and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as he set me back on my feet. He didn't let go of me as he pulled me into the apartment. Eventually he pulled away and held me at arm's length to look me over. "Where were you it's almost ten!?" he asked, his eyes frantically searching mine for answers. I looked down at my shoes, deciding that he didn't need to know about Jasper and James. It would only make him worry more and get angry about leaving me.

I busied myself with my coat as I explained to him. "I just lost track of time wondering around and then I bumped into an old friend," I told him, I couldn't outright lie to Edward; I just couldn't, so I settled on half truths deciding that Jasper felt like an old friend. He sighed and nodded pulling me into another hug

"You could have called, I was so worried about you," he muttered, tucking my head under his chin and rocking us back and forth.

"I'm sorry," I mumble turning my head to kiss his chest. "I tried to call but my phone died," I could feel him nod before he kissed the top of my head, holding me in the warmth and security of his arms.

"I was about to call the cops and send out a search party," his kissed my cheek as he tilted my head up to face him.

"You worry too much," I giggled kissing his lips. I could feel the tension in his lips dissipate and he relaxed against me. I knew his earlier comment about the cops hadn't been a joke either, for me it would have been perfectly acceptable course of action. But I had had luck on my side tonight, a rare but welcome change, and thank goodness for it.

"It's easier not to worry when you're safe in my arms," he said as I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck in the process. When we finally pulled away he smiled devilishly, "are you hungry?" he asked. My stomach growled in response. I giggled and smiled nodding my head furiously. "Good because I cooked," my smiled fell.

"Okay I'm not _that_ hungry," I stated as Edward laughed and pulled me down the hall into the kitchen. It was no secret why I did all the cooking in our home. Edward was a terrible cook. He couldn't even make toast without burning it. That was the reason why on Edward's breakfast Sundays he was limited to either running out to buy us breakfast or stick with cereal. My kitchen was my baby, just as his car was his baby.

"I'm hurt Isabella," he said turning to me with a fake hurt expression "right here," he squeaked patting his chest and pretending to hide his face as he teared up. I laughed and sat down as he pulled a pizza out of the oven. I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Okay so it's out of a box, but I'm still the one who put it in the oven so that makes me Chief," he defended. I shook my head with a smile and watched as he sliced up the pizza and pulled up a bar stool next to mine before diving into the feast not bothering to plate it up.

Half the pizza was gone before I even got a look in.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_woop!_

_okay so, quick Italian lesson for you 'Non posso mai superare appena come bello lei è' means 'I can never get over just how beautiful you are'_

_A quick warning **the next chapter is when things start getting grusome, so you have been warned**  
_

_Reviewers get............................ a very intimate little gig with Edward where he sings you every pretty love song you can think of._

_Happy_

_xxx_


	6. Nightmares and Pornos

**Hey there all you loyal and loverly people!**

**I know, I know, it's been a while.**

**And for that I am very, very, very sorry, feel free to pummle me with fish if you so please.**

**Life has been one big soap opera worthy drama lately but things are starting to settle xD**

**So! here is the next chapter for you all, I feel the need to do this:**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF A GRAPHIC NATURE, BOTH SEXUAL AND GRUSOME!**

***ahem***

**Anywho, the next chapter will hopefully be up soonish, maybein the next week or so if you are luck.**

**Thankies for your patience and faith in that I will actually post, as a reward the next chapter will be just a tad longer than usual.**

**xD**

**Okay, so, on with the show!**

**Oh! But before we start I must say an amazingly big thank you to my beta of awesomness sarahdessen(dot)babe for her never ending patients, love and support, not to mention her genral awesomeness when it comes to fixing my mess of writings into something readable for you all. So Liv, you rock. People should go read her stuff, it's amazing.  
**

**R&R  
**

**Happy**

**xxx**

_**Chapter Five- Nightmares And Pornos**_

That was night that the nightmares started.

The setting was different each time, but somehow still the same, somehow, the second I could sense Him in my dream everything would go eerily quiet and still; and because I knew by now what would happen I flung myself at Edward and wrapped him in my arms and legs hoping that by some miracle, me being attached to him meant that It would happen to me instead.

That somehow that pain would flow through him and pass itself onto me before Edward had a chance to feel it. But every time, It happened.

_Edwards face would twist and contort in agony, he'd drop to his knees and scream. Not a manly, low scream that every guy puts on in front of the world. But a painful, disjointed shriek. He'd claw and tear and rip at his own skin, his nails slicing into himself and dragging down his own face the layers of skin and flesh gathering and bunching at his finger tips and pealing down his face along the path his nails took. I'd drop beside him, tugging, pulling, clawing at his hands to make them stop. _

"_BELLA!" he'd yell, and his screams would get louder as the salt from his tears of pain trickled into the wells on his face and stung. _

"_BELLA MAKE IT STOP!" his fingers would scratch and pinch and rip the skin from his own arms, grabbing at handfuls of his own uncovered flesh and veins and muscle, tugging, then tugging harder until they ripped and tore away from his bone and he'd throw the handfuls of mangled blood and tissue down at my knees. _

"_BELLA WHY WON'T YOU MAKE IT STOP!?" he'd slice apart his shirt and scratch and grind at his own stomach, shoving hands through his own mushed abs and ripping out hand full after hand full of his own insides._

"_WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME BELLA!? WHY!?" my efforts and struggles, cries and please to make him stop were futile._

"_ITS BURNING ME!" his bloodied, mangled sodden hands would raise back to his face manically gouging at his own eye. Scraping at them until they hung from bloodied sockets by the nerves that trailed back and connected to his brain. I'd yell and scream and shriek just as loud as he was. _

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME BELLA!?" and finally his chest would cave in and then explode, spewing his heart into my face and more blood added itself to the pool I was left to lay in._

That was when I woke up, screaming Edwards name over and over in the darkness. I would be sitting upright in bed, ram rod straight, my eyes wide open and Edward kneeling in front of me, shaking in fear as he watched me, trying to sooth me, trying to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything was okay. I'd breathe in a big gasping breath and launch myself at him.

Scared fucking shitless that it was about to happen for real. But every time he'd just hold me really tight, and run his fingers through my hair, rocking back and forth as I curled up against him and muttered pleas of every God I could think of that it wouldn't happen again. I'd run my fingers along every surface of his body just to make sure he was still in one piece, and the need and burning inside me to be as close as possible took over.

The night usually ending in him making love to me, it was the only thing that could truly calm me down, to feel him safe and warm and so wrapped up in me that he was inside of me. I noticed how careful he was with me after my nightmares, he'd be gentle and loving the whole way through, until right before he reached his release and I'd beg him to go harder, go faster, just fucking take me and make me forget everything, the nightmare and my name.

And he did, every time, and then he'd hold me after, wrapped up in his arms and he'd tell me that he loves me and sing softly into my ear until I dreamed of pleasant things.

I had only had the dream once before Thursday, Edward was at work when Rose buzzed the door to let me know she had arrived and I grabbed my coat and purse before making my way to the elevator and down to Roses car. Her hands were shaking like leaves as she sat in the car; she tried three times to get her fingers to stop shaking enough to turn the ignition. At which point I all but picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat.

As I drove I glanced occasionally at Rose in order to make sure she was okay. I knew it was hard for her, it was hard for me, and it wasn't even my body. It felt like it was though. Rose was like my sister and I would do anything for her, I really honest to God would, and she knew it, for her sake, and mine, I hoped this would all turn out well. I pulled up at the Doctors Surgery and ran around the car to open Roses door much like Edward did for me. I took her hand and held her close to me, she wasn't shaking as much but I could tell she was scared shitless. I sat her down in the waiting room and went to the counter to tell the receptionist that Rose had arrived for her appointment. She told me it would be about a five minute wait and so I took a seat next to Rose. She grasped my hand the second I was seated, holding one of mine with both of hers and looking at me with glassy eyes and trembling lips. It was only then that I realized how Rose was dressed. Instead of her usual tight jeans and low cut yet somehow sophisticated tops, she wore baggy jogging bottoms that looked the right size for Emmett and an oversized jumper that made her look washed out and frail, she didn't have a trace of makeup, there were bags under her eyes and her cheeks were slightly sunken in, her lips thinner and more fragile looking than they usually where.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into my side muttering a thank you. I mealy nodded and waited for her name to be called.

When it was finally her time and the doctor called her name her head shot up, her eyes widened as she looked from the doctor to me. She tugged on my hand signaling for me to go with her. I helped her out of the chair and together we followed the Doctor through the door and down the hall to the examining room.

Two hours later we sat together perched on the edge of the examining table, Rose huddled against me in her gown as the Doctor flicked through a file of her test results, he'd put a rush on them and had the lab in the Medical Centre do the test rather than sending them off to the hospital lab.

"Well Mrs. McCarthy" the doctor began, "there's good news and bad news, which should it be first?"

"Bad" Rosie whispered.

"The bad news is that you won't be able to carry this baby full term, and if you lose this baby I'm afraid you won't be able to conceive again." Rose nodded slowly; she had already prepared herself for the worst." The good news however is that this baby is looking better than the other," he began. Rose perked up a little at that.

"I'm confident that with very careful monitoring and as much bed rest as humanly possible, you should be able to carry this baby far enough along for it to survive induced labor and birth when the time comes that your body can no longer take the strain. I advise you tell your husband and you both come see me so we can hash out the finer details. But overall Mrs. McCarthy, congratulations. Your're having a baby," it was then that Rose finally snapped and broke down crying.

She sobbed in my arms for half an hour straight from pure joy before the doctor advised that such excursion and strain on Roses body was not a good idea. She was told that she'd be okay to live normally for the next couple of weeks before she would be confined to her bed for the most part. She was officially two months pregnant although she wasn't showing in the slightest. She was told that they would go as long as possible without damaging her health before they induced labor but she would only go seven months at most.

As we walked together out of the Surgery Rose was beaming, every bit her beautiful self once again. She insisted that we stop for celebratory hot dogs and that we go to the book store. Rose decided that if she was going to be stuck on bed arrest for the majority of her pregnancy then she wanted to do as much reading up on babies she possible could.

We called Edward and Emmett and told them both to meet us at Rose and Emmetts house as soon as they could.

We sat on the sofa with our feet up Rose stroked her stomach lovingly as she sipped herbal tea and discussed nursery decorations until Emmett and Edward charged through the door together in a frenzy. They stalked into the living room and Emmett dropped to his knees by Rose and grasped her hands in his own looking up at her with a worried expression.

"Bella said you were at the doctors, baby what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, Rose grinned at him as Edward stood off to the side raising his eyebrow accusingly at me. I ignored him, Rose slowly stood up and Emmett followed suit. Carefully she lifted his large hands and placed them on her belly.

He flinched slightly as he watched Roses careful placement "The doctor ran some tests" Emmett's hands were now visibly shaking against her belly as Rose continued, tears of joy streaming down her face "I can carry until thirty week Emmett" he eyed her in confusion "I can have this baby Em. I can have this baby" she breathed. I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back into him as we watched with smiles.

Emmett took a moment to process the information before he fell to his knees once again sobbing and bawling, his face buried in Roses stomach and his arms wrapped round her hips, he slid her hoodie up and began running kisses all along her skin. Edward and I laughed at his antics until he stood and kissed Rose fully on the lips. He glanced teary eyed over at Edward and I before grinning like an idiot and throwing himself at us. We were both crushed into hugs as we congratulated him before he returned his attention to Rose, lifting her in the air and spinning her as he yelled and rejoiced.

The evening died down and after a lot of baby talk and more congratulating as well as Emmett opening a bottle of Champaign to celebrate Edward and I bid them goodnight and left. We crawled into bed together and snuggled up in the centre of the bed muttering 'I love you's' before drifting off to sleep.

It had been six months since Rose had broken the happy news to everyone. Edward had resumed his hours at the hospital and was putting in a few extra hours here and there to do seminars and teachings on his latest neuro-logical findings. I resumed my job at the Publishing House.

Between work and Edward my free time was spent with Rose. The girl was going crazy being on bed arrest for so long, but Emmett was being a complete Nazi about the whole 'not moving around' thing. Rose finally put her foot down however when it got to the point that he was making her promise to call him when she needed to do so much as pee so he could race home and carry her the few short steps from the bed to her en suite bathroom.

We sat together on her bed reading baby book after baby book, ordering absolutely everything a baby could ever want or need and got in a good amount of weird cravings, soap operas and every arrangement you could think of for the Wedding. Everything was set.

The dreams had become near non-existents, Edward stopped worrying so much that I would wake in the middle of the night screaming. At first though he'd warn himself until he was ill, keeping himself awake at night just to watch me sleep and make sure I was okay. I loved the man more than words could ever express, but he had always been a bit of an over-reacting drama queen. Which is why he still remained in the dark about my chance encounter with James and Jasper.

Although the nightmare was less frequent, when it did make in appearance it came back with a vengeance. Every time, the images got worse somehow, even though they were the same as always. It would take me a good five minutes after I woke up to realise that the blood I saw and felt all over me was in fact non-existent and that the man kneeling over me was in fact the man I was screaming out for and not the man I feared had bought It upon us.

I found myself sitting in on the couch in the living room with Rose, Emmett had agreed that it wasn't healthy for her or the baby to be stuck in bed for seven months so he relented in letting her come over to ours on weekends.

Emmett got a couple of days to relax and spend time with friends, running errands and watching football games without having to worry about Rose and the baby, safe in the knowledge that I would keep them both out of harm's way.

We were making our way through every season of Desperate House Wives having gone through the entirety of Scrubs, eating peanut butter and sushi sandwiches topped with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. However I opted to keep my sweet and savoury foods separate. Rose had worked up some strange cravings during her pregnancy. The latest ultra sound laid out on the long stool that was being used as a coffee table and foot rest. Even with the sizable bump that had formed and seemed to grow significantly every day Rose was glowing, her cheeks had filled out from their previously sunken in shape, her lips were fuller and her hair seemed thicker. Edward was in the office with Emmett, the two of them sat by the entertainment system playing Halo and yelling loudly.

Rose gasped dramatically at the news of Carlos's blindness, completely absorbed in the tv show. Her hand snapped out and grabbed a hold of mine pulling it over and laying it on the underside of the left side of her stomach. Her face turned from the tv to me, a beaming grin, I felt a thumping kick against my hand and gasped, it happened again. I savoured the feeling for a moment before it ended and Rose squealed in delight, telling her belly how good it was before grabbing me in a head lock that was supposed to be a hug and squeezing.

Once she had let go she yelled out to Emmett who raced into the room with loud trampling steps and dropped to his knees by Rose "what honey? What is it? Is it the baby?" he asked in a panic. Rose and I laughed lightly

"She kicked" Rose informed him, he smiled, his face lighting up before dropping into a scowl

"What makes you think it's a girl?" he asked

"Because I just know" Rose shrugged, patting her belly "mothers intuition" she muttered.

"Rosie it's a boy" Emmett said mater of factly. Rose was the one to scowl next. "It's little EJ" he continued, Roses nose scrunched in disgusted

"EJ?" she asked incredulously

"Sure, Emmett Junior, duh" Em informed her. Rose let out a guffawing laugh, a sign she had spent waaaaay too much time with Emmett lately.

"If we have a boy- which we are not- we are not naming him Emmett Junior" she stated, her eyes daring him to defy her. Emmett opened his mouth to retort but snapped it shut again a second later before getting up and following Edwards laughing form back to the office muttering to himself in a sulk. Rose let out a girly giggle as she watched him walk away.

I got up and followed the boys into the office, grabbing my laptop off the desk before taking it back to the living room, stopping in the doorway to kiss Edward quickly. I plopped down next to Rose once again and fired up the laptop so we could pour through the manuscripts that I had been sent to edit, pick out all the smutty sex scenes and read them aloud to each other in dramatic voices just for entertainments sake.

It was three hours later when the boys finally emerged from the office and peered round the corner to see what was happening. Rose and I leaned against each other trying not to laugh as we read through a lesbian sex scene.

"Rachel's legs fell open of their own accord, her eyes wide and focused on the way Amy's pussy was lubricating the dildo for her. She could feel the vibrations of her own moan reverberate through her chest and make her nipples tighten. She could see it, the dildo stretching her opening and slowly pushing in, inch after delicious inch disappear inside her. She pushed herself up onto her knees, watching Amy's head throw back and her hips push against the dildo forcing it to go further until all but the strap was inside her. She took one of Amy's taut bruising nipples into her mouth, gently sucking on it, slow circles dizzying themselves into her skin through Rachel's tongue. Rachel slid one hand between them slowly taking the strap in her hand and gently tugging on it, pulling it back out of Amy's pussy, feeling the force of her walls try to pull it back inside her as Rachel pulled it out, once the tip had left her Rachel dropped the dildo on the bed quickly thrust four fingers into the waiting hole groaning against the nipple in her mouth at the feeling of Amy's wetness pooling around her fingers and seeping out and over her hand. 'Yes! Oh Rachel! Oh God!' she moaned in ecstasy. Her free hands were fisted in Rachel's hair, she loosened one hand and dipped slightly to snag the dildo off the bed, letting her own juices that covered the dildo slide along her fingers. Her other hand pulling Rachel's face tighter to her breast.

Amy shuffled, trying to focus on the task at hand but failing miserably with every pump of Rachel's fingers. Finally she got the strap on. And swiftly without even having to position herself she thrust at Rachel, penetrating her in one swift motion. She released Amy's nipple with a pop as she screamed out. 'Oh Amy! Harder' she demanded, the two of them building a rhythm together, thrusting together in a frenzy to find release. 'Amy yes! Right there! Right fucking there!'"

Rose and I simultaneously noted the lack of gaming noise coming from the other room before we heard an Emmettish, "Fuck me" the boys stumbled into the room and round the couch to stand in front of us, both sporting tented pants.

Rose and I giggled giving each other knowing looks before we launched into our little escapade. "Bella, baby did that book make you as wet as I am?" Rose turned to me and asked sliding her index finger into her mouth and biting gently on the nail.

"Uh hu" I replied shifting on the sofa so I was up on my knees and turned to face her I trailed one hand slowly down the side of my neck and along my collar bone, watching from the corner of my eye as both men slowly shifted to palm themselves through their jeans. My fingers trailed down and splayed over my nipple, in all honestly the story had gotten me rather hot and bothered and the scene unfolding before me was only making it worse. I watched Rose shift, kneeling up to face me as well, leaning against the back of the sofa slightly and shifting the pillows to make her belly less noticeable.

"Here let me take care of that for you" she said taking my hand gently in hers and pulling it from my chest "your fingers can be put to use elsewhere" she said in a low, husky voice a glint of mischief in her eyes. I flashed her a quick grin and flicked my hand out to cup the apex of her parted legs

"Like right here?" I asked shifting closer to her so my stomach was gently pressed to hers. Roses fingers danced lightly across my chest as I made exsadurated rubbing movements against her.

"Bellaaaaa, oh Bella, rub my clit again" she panted, her voice theatrically overzealous as she dipped her head forward and placed her lips gently on mine. I groaned loudly feeling Roses lips twitch beneath mine as she tried to keep from smiling as we slyly watched the boys, hands slide down their pants.

I looked her in the eye for a moment before sliding my tongue out half way, Roses tongue met mine and we both groaned and sighed. It wasn't an unusual feeling although different from Edward. Rose and I had experimented during our youth and had often used each other for a much needed release when the occasion arose. We never thought of ourselves as bi or lesbians, just open, honest and comfortable with each other about our sexuality.

Emmett through his head back and shot his load as he yelled out, the lack of sex for six months was obviously becoming too much for him to handle. Feeling it unfair that Emmett got his release but not Edward, Rose pulled away slightly and we both turned out head to look at them, finding them both on our make shift coffee table, legs wide open and hands down their pants. "Wanna join us?" Rose asked, peaking up at them both from under her lashes.

"God Rosie I can almost feel it" I threw my head back, tossing my hair over my shoulders "filling me, stretching me" I continued.

"I want your fingers in my pussy and a dick in my ass" Rose declared. Honestly, I thought I was about to burst out into laughter right then, but I held it in until I knew we got them completely, knowing it would be worth the effort.

Edward gave a muttered, "Fuck" before shooting his load too. And that was all Rose and I could take before we burst out laughing together. Rose leaned forward on my shoulder as I leaned into her, wrapping my arms around her middle to stop her falling off the couch in our fit of giggles.

It took us twenty minutes before we calmed down enough to turn and sit more conventionally again on the sofa. But seeing the boys both sat on the coffee table, hands down pants, spent and completely bemused caused us to laugh again

"Stop, stop! Too much, too much" Rose gasped holding her belly and laughing. We eventually calmed down when the baby started kicking again. Emmett got up with a dopey grin and excused himself before skipping away to the bathroom and Edward shuffled into our bedroom and came out fifteen minutes later with black boxers poking out of his jeans rather than the blue he had put on that morning. Rose and I tried hard not to laugh again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Awwwwww, well ain't that sweet, and naughty, and scaring all at the same time and in so many different ways?_

_Anywho! I love reviews, they make me happy, and they motivate me to write._

_So please review and let me know how much you are lovin' or hatin'_

_Reviews can have............................a baby with Emmett xD, but only if you want one._

_Happy_

_xxx_


	7. Shotgun Wedding

**Hi guys!**

**Okay, so I know that it has been a rediculously long time since I gave ya'll some lovin' in the form of a chapter.**

**And for that I am sorry.**

**But to make up for it, I have here an extra long, extra mind-fucking chapter for you all.**

**I should probably say before you read this that this chapter again is rather graphic as is the rest of the story so there you go.**

**Andywho, you won't I'm afraid get anymore until I get back from my cousins after christmas,**

**so, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all.**

**Show me some lovin' because I love you all.**

**R&R**

**Happy**

**xxx  
**

**_Chapter Six- Shotgun Wedding_**

Emmett and Rose left soon after that escapade. Edward stood by the sink shoving dishes into the dishwasher from our dinner when I came up behind him. Seeing Edward get off like that; the feel of fingers ghosting over my nipples had me dripping wet and I was completely sexually frustrated. I slid my arms under his and curled them over his shoulders laying a kiss on his back between his shoulder blades. I slowly slid my hands down dragging my nails over his nipples from over his shirt. I knew I was more likely to get the release I craved if Edward was horny. My hands dipped lower, my lips connecting to his neck, sucking on the junction between his neck and his shoulders that was exposed by the neckline of his t-shirt. Edward slammed the dishwasher closed before turning and somehow twisting us round so I was backed up against the counter. My hands flew to the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up flinging it somewhere over his shoulder before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling my body tightly against his.

My lips connected to his in a frenzy to teeth and tongues and lips. I tugged harshly on his hair earning a groan. Edward finally pulled away after a few minutes knowing we both needed to breathe. My lips descended on his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin, earning another groan. I tugged Edwards hair again as I hitched one leg up over his hip, he caught my leg under the knee and held it securely in his hand as I ground my centre into him, moaning at the delicious friction it caused. "Someone's eager" Edward muttered, dipping to capture my lips again and hitching my leg higher on his hip, allowing a better angle to grind myself into him. My head fell back at the sensation, my centre dripping wet and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last before I straddled him on the floor.

As my head fell back my lips disconnected from Edwards, his free hand sliding down to support my back between my shoulder blades as I arched into him and Edward began to buck and trust against me. I gasped and gripped his bicep with one hand, my other still tangled in his hair

"Edward I need you so bad right now" I told him in a breathy moan.

"Well when you put it like that" he mumbled and quickly tugged me up into a standing position and ducking to slide in and swipe me up onto his shoulder. I yelped in surprise and tried to hold onto him as he sprinted through the apartment and suddenly deposited me next to the U chair in the living room. The lights off and the drapes open, the only light source in the room was the fire and the small bright lights from the city.

He didn't wait for me to balance properly before he began tearing at my clothes. I was naked in a second and watched as Edward quickly slid out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. I gasped at the animalistic look in Edwards eyes as he gently pushed on my shoulders and sat me on the chair. I watched as he lithely stepped over the base of the chair, straddling it. He leaned in, capturing my lips in a searing kiss, I could feel one of his hands grip my chest and the other slide to my lower back, lowering me down so I was curved against the chair, both legs still thrown over one side. I groaned into Edwards mouth as he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently, passion and love and fire. I was burning for him, I reached up to find perches in Edwards hair as his finger tips skimmed along my side, one hand skilfully tugging and pinching my nipple into a fine point and the other reached up and grasped both my wrists in one of his hands. I arched into his body desperate to feel more of him than just his skilled hands. His hand on my chest joined the hand on my wrists and Edward carefully reached our hands up and clasped them round the top of the chair that curved slightly over my head. He gave them a tight squeeze, telling me to leave my hands where they were as his hands slid down my arms and his lips left mine only to trail over my breasts, paying careful attention to each, ever precise nip and suck, specifically designed to make me grip the chair tighter and arch harder into him.

Edward shuffled forward until his dick jabbed painfully at my thigh, I panted and moaned and begged for more. I felt Edwards lips curl into a smirk against my sensitive skin and one of his hands skipped over where I needed him most, tightly gripping my thigh and dragging upward, his lips following until he got to the junction of my knee.

I squeaked as Edward hitched my leg over the side of the chair and up onto his shoulder, leaving me straddling the leather with one leg hanging off the edge as he slid himself closer. My head dropped and my eyes focused on the tip of Edwards dick teasing my entrance. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as Edwards made measured, small brushes against my swollen clit. My head lolled back before Edward growled

"Look at me" in a harsh low voice. My head snapped back and my eyes peeled open. The light from the fire caught in his hair, bringing out the fiery red tones and making his pale skin glow an eerie pinkish tinge. I would have thought it was just his skin being flushed from our teasing but the tinge was more of a gentle baby pink than his usual more pungent blush. The muscles in his chest and biceps tensed to try and reign in his control and his abs twitched in desire, so close to where we both wanted him to be.

My breath flew from my lungs in one sharp swoop as I took in the bright, vivid green eyes burning into mine. His pupils were dilated, leaving a thin bright line around them and a thinner black ring around that. They absorbed me, they consumed me, they told me every one of his secrets, every one of his fears, every insecurity and ever unspoken word. Every milligram of his love poured over me from his eyes.

"Breathe baby" he whispered, his cool, gentle breath caressed my face and I sucked in a large gulp of air.

I didn't notice the quick movement until I felt it. Edward swiftly grasped my hips and tugged me forward, lifting me slightly off the cool leather and sliding himself swiftly into me. My hands gripped the top of the chair tighter, keeping myself at an angle that caused Edward to slam straight into my sweet spot and send me soaring. My walls fluttered and clamped down on impact, an ice cold wall of glassy ecstasy slammed into me, shattering over my body and embedding sharp shards into my flesh causing me to convulse as each shard took effect on my body. Edward cursed and threw his head back, pounding three more times before he shot his load into me, I could feel it slapping at my womb and the sensation sent me skyrocketing over the edge once again.

My arms dropped limply and my leg slid off Edwards sweaty shoulder. I panted in large gasps as Edward fell forward burying his head between my breasts as he tried to regulate his breathing. He stayed inside of me, semi hard and spent, my arms lazily coming up and dropping over his shoulders and my fingers splayed in his hair. We lay in a bundle for a few minutes before Edward raised his head, kissing me lovingly before pulling out and carefully sliding me off the chair and into his arms, cradling me against him as he carried me with heavy steps to our bedroom and tucked me into bed, crawling in next to me and muttering I love you's before we both fell into a deep sleep.

I woke the next morning with a joyful ache in the apex of my legs. I smiled lazily as the images flashed in my head of the night before. Rolling over I noted the lack of a body next to me. A single folded sheet of creamy paper in his place on the pillow. I opened it up

_Dearest Bella_

_Had to go to work,_

_Be home by 6,_

_Rose is coming over to 'discuss finalities for the impending Big Day' she'll be here at one._

_I love you always and forever_

_Your hubby-to-be_

_X_

I grinned and glanced at the clock, noting the late time I quickly stashed the note in the bottom draw on the bedside table along with all the other notes Edward had left me on mornings such as these and threw back the covers.

I immediately regretted it as a blast of cold air slapped at my bare body. I grabbed my robe off the back of the chair in the corner and wrapped it around me tightly. I hurried into the bathroom quickly turning on the shower and jumping slightly on the balls of my feet as I impatiently waited for the water to heat. The second the mist began to rise and spill over the top of the cubical I quickly stripped off the robe and jumped in, relaxing into the warm spray of water.

I took my time letting the hot water work the knots out of my body before getting out. I pulled on a pair of sweats and one of Edwards t-shirts that looked more like a dress on me. Sliding into my fuzzy slippers and going into the kitchen. I glanced at the clock on the cooker before fixing coffee, knowing that Emmett would drop Rose off any minute. I stirred sugar and cream into Roses decaf as the doorbell rang. I shuffled along and opened the door, stepping aside to let Emmett carry Rose in, he set her on the sofa, kissed her lips quickly before kissing my cheek, muttering a quick grunt of 'good morning' and grabbing the bagel I had thrown together for him off the counter before running out the door.

I picked up the two cups of steaming nectar of the Gods and carried them into the living room. Rose had already spread out every bridal magazine under the sun. It was a mere week until the wedding and I still had no wedding dress. I passed her the decaf mug as I sat down next to her and Rose launched into dress discussion flicking through post-it marked pages and pointing out the pros and cons of each one in turn.

It got to three in the afternoon, Rose and I had made our way through an entire tub of Ben & Jerry's, two plates of ham salad sandwiches and a selection of everything there was in the bakery. However, I still had no wedding dress. I flopped back onto the floor with a hopeless groan. Rose was buried in a sea of cushions and magazines, propped against the edge of the sofa from her place on the floor.

There was a ring on the doorbell, I hauled myself to my feet and stomped into the hallway. With a defeated sigh I opened the door to reveal a delivery boy hidden behind a massive white box. "Delivery for Mrs. Masen" the box muttered. My eyebrows creased in confusion but I stepped aside and pointed the boy to the living room. He set the box onto the makeshift coffee table, I signed and he left. Rose was already kneeled by the box, one hand attentively cupping her belly the other tugging at the ornate ivory bow that was wrapped around it and flounced in a pile on the top. I kneeled on the other side of the table and carefully lifted the lid, placing it on the floor beside the table. The top was covered with tissue paper, a beautiful, off white, ivory, soft sheets and on top of it was an envelope "Bella" written in fancy curly script on the top.

I lifted the letter and turned it over the crease of confusion still etched into my face, I pried open the ornate wax seal and pulled out a thick, small rectangle of creamy white paper.

"_Dear Bella_

_For a perfect wedding day" _I read out, the writing was cursive and delicate and obviously written in some form of very expensive calligraphy pen. On the bottom right hand corner, stamped into the paper was a glistening golden emblem. A crest, a lion, a shamrock and a hand in a coat of arms. I handed the note to Rose in amazement as I stood, carefully folding back the delicate paper to reveal a gently folded pile of ivory material and intricate lace. I gently grasped the edges of the garment and lifted it from the box, my fingers pressed into it, smooth and silky and milky. I held it up in front of me in amazement, it was a dress; a wedding dress.

Rose squealed in excitement, bouncing on her knees and pointing "That's it! Bella that's the one!" she gushed. I turned the dress in my hands to look at it properly, strapless, floor length, flowing but not poofy. The dress was ivory to look vintage, the delicate lace was the intricate vinyl pattern that trailed up the centre and swirled, dipping in and out of the corset style lace-up back. The corset was tied with a thick ribbon, the same as the one wrapped around the box, it dripped down, big and drooping and perfect at what would be the base of my back. The only other pattern to the dress was that of the off the shoulder straps that looked as though the wrapped around the tops of my arms, they were made up the same lace as the one that wrapped around the border of where the dress did up.

"Well try it on!" Rose said clapping her hands together. I nodded in a daze and I suddenly found myself stood in front of the fire in the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on. Rose smiled with trembling lips and tears streaming down her face as she looked at me. The dress was a perfect fit, the top wasn't too low cut and the bottom of the dress hugged my hips perfectly as it flowed down and brushed the floor. It felt lush and rich against my skin and I smiled as I swished my hips, watching the material ripple and flow around me.

"That's the one Bella. That's the one" Rose breathed. I nodded before it hit me

"Rose?" I asked "Who's the dress from?" Rose immediately stopped crying and snatched up the note and envelope, reading it, and flipping it over before repeating the motion with the envelope. She kneeled forward again, sifting through the mounds of tissue paper in the box before coming up empty.

"It doesn't say" she stated. I nodded slowly, I would wear the dress on my wedding day, but I hated the thought of not knowing who to thank for it or being able to pay them the money they deserve for making such a beautiful and perfect dress. For some reason, I couldn't seem to feel worried about how there was someone in the world who I obviously didn't know of, who somehow knew me well enough to design and make me the perfect wedding dress for me.

After a few more minutes of admiring I changed back into my sweats and placed the dress safely back in the box, sealing the bow over it again but keeping the note, sliding it into the draw along with Edwards letters. Rose assured me she'd take it back to hers to put with the rest of the things that I was taking to the Masens with me for the wedding. The plan was to go to the house the night before, Emmett was to keep Edward in one wing of the house whilst I was in the other. The night before would be spent out, Rose had booked a table at a restaurant for Elizabeth, and a few of our friends to enjoy my final dinner as an unmarried woman before we headed back home. Apparently the girls had something planned for me for the rest of that evening.

Edward had been given strict rules by Elizabeth about stag night festivities and Emmett had apparently booked them a restaurant for Edward Sr, Em and himself before Emmett took him clubbing. However they were both to behave themselves, be home by eleven and were prohibited from consuming more than three drinks each. As well as there being a ban on strip clubs, hookers or anything else related.

We'd bother spend the morning getting ready. We'd be wed by two that afternoon and the reception was scheduled to take place an hour and a half after that before we were whisked away on our honeymoon. The destination of which Edward was keeping a secret from me.

Rose and Emmett stayed for dinner that evening, Edward arrived home in a particularly foul mood and immediately shut himself up in the music room as he hammered out angry chords on his piano. He didn't come out when I called him for dinner and I apologised profusely as Emmett and Rose left without having seen Edward all evening. Emmett somehow managed to carry Rose in one arm and the dress in the other as he went down to the underground parking.

I gave a tired sigh as I cleaned up from dinner, leaving out plate of left overs on the island before going into the music room. I strode towards the piano, noting the expensive suit jacket strewn on the floor and the creased shirt he had on, the top few buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. His hair looked particularly frantic, he'd been running his hands through it today more than usual by the looks of it. I carefully slid between his fingers and the piano, standing in front of him. He tried to shift his fingers fast enough round my hips to continue the pace of his music but soon gave up. Dropping his head into the base of my stomach with a defeated growl.

His fingers gently gripped my hips before sliding round me and wrapping around my waist, his arms making disjointed notes sound as they plunked down on the keys behind me. I gently soothed the strands on the back of Edwards head, watching the slow, measured rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed. Leaning down I placed a gentle kiss on the back of his head. Edward stayed still for a few more minutes before tilting his head up enough to press his lips into my stomach, "I'm sorry" he breathed, tilting his head back further so his chin lay against me and he looked up into my eyes. "I'll call Em and Rose and apologise for being so rude" he told me, his eyes closing and his head automatically gravitating into the palm of my hand as my fingers stroked and glided through the silky stands of hair. I nodded, I knew he couldn't see me, but I knew he could sense it. With a sigh he began to elaborate on the reasoning for his recent behaviour. "Work is stressful, trying to get everything done so I'm free to take three weeks out for our honeymoon. God I can't wait for that break. Between surgery and seminars and extra admin work it's just been killing me" Edward nuzzled his nose into my belly, his arm tightening before he continued "and then I got his phone call from some random guy today telling me to 'make sure I keep my wife close and safe' it confused the hell out of me" My fingers stopped moving through his hair as my eyes glazed over and like a film playing on a pull down screen I saw images of James and Jasper.

Edwards stopped nuzzling, his body stiffening against me before his head shot up with a confused and worried expression. "Bella?" he asked, the images stopped and my head snapped down to look at him. "what? what is it?" he asked, pulling me down into his lap and curling his arm around me. I leaned into his chest, snuggling into the warmth of his body

"Nothing" I said with a shrug, hoping that he wouldn't detect the edge in my voice "just seems like a weird phone call to get is all" I gave Edward a smile before getting up off his lap and taking his hand. He nodded thoughtfully as I led him into the kitchen and sat him down at the island. I pulled the cellophane off the plate I had set aside for him and slid it towards him as he grabbed cutlery from the stand in the centre. I skipped into the living room and snatched up the cordless phone, dialling Roses home number and waiting for it to ring before handing it to Edward. I waited until Edward had started talking between shovelling mouth full's of food before I slid out of the room and into our bedroom.

Going into the bathroom I knew I was on a mission, I ran the bath, filling it with soothing bath oils and setting out a plethora of vanilla and strawberry scented candles. I turned out the lights in the bathroom and checked the candles were placed out of the way before turning off the water and sticking my fingers in to test it. I smiled in satisfaction, it was perfect.

I went back to the kitchen as Edward shoved his dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on. I took his hand again without a word and pulled him into the bathroom. I could feel the love, appreciation and adoration rolling off him as he took in the bathroom. I made quick work of his clothes before nudging him towards the tub. He gingerly climbed in as I fiddled with the ihome consol on the wall, soft, airy piano notes glided out from the speakers and sank into the warmth of the room. I quickly stripped off and slid into the large tub behind Edward, pulling him back into my chest. I grabbed a chopstick hair pin from the side and flicked my hair up into a bun, fastening it in place.

"Just relax, and let me take care of you. All the stress will be gone soon. We'll be married and then it's three weeks of just you and me. Let me take care of you, like a wife to her husband" I whispered. I could feel his groan of appreciation as he sunk further into my chest, my hands carefully working the knots out of his muscles and soothingly washing every part of his body, slow and gentle.

When the water started to cool, I carefully helped Edward from the tub, dried him off with a big fluffy towel and all but carried his half asleep body to bed. I kissed the top of his head before going back to the bathroom to blow out the candles and drain the tub before sliding into bed next to Edward. He smiled muttering an 'I love you' before falling into a deep sleep, his head buried in my chest.

The last few days before the wedding passed in a blur of place cards and centre pieces.

I stood in the foyer of the Masens home pressed against the wall with Edwards hand up the skirt of my dress. The others were all in cars outside and had agreed to give Edward and I a moment alone to saver the last moments we would spend together not as husband and wife. Edwards teeth sunk ruthlessly into the flesh that joined my neck to my shoulder and sucked. My vision blurred and exploded as my inner walls clamped in furious palpitations around Edwards very talented fingers. He swiftly pumped me once more, curling his fingers to press and stroke against my sweet spot causing my body to convulse again. Edward pulled away from me, the hand that was previously tugging the strap of my dress further down my arm swiftly slid it back into place and then rested on the wall next to my head as I panted and tried to remember my name. I groaned as Edward slowly slid his glistening fingers into his mouth, watching his equally as talented tongue flick out and wrap around his fingers. Edwards eyes never left mine.

He quickly grabbed my hand, not waiting for me to fully calm down before he dragged me out of the house. It was only then when we were out in the open that I realised two cars were waiting outside the door, horns blaring and engines' revving. I blushed realising that everyone must have realised that we were taking too long and the reasons why. Edward spun me back to him in a flurry, his lips connecting to mine in a bittersweet kiss. His tongue snaked out and slide into my mouth, spreading the taste of me from his tongue to mine before pulling away and guiding me towards the door of Elizabeth's car. Edward opened the door, ignoring the curses and threats yelled at him by Rose, seating me in the car.

"I'll see you at the altar" he whispered with a proud smirk

"I'll be the one in white" I replied, Edwards grin quickly turned as equally as goofy and smug as my own. He kissed the top of my head and my cheek one last time before stepping back, the car already beginning to peal out of the drive.

"Jesus woman we all thought you guys had eloped!" Rose complained from the back seat next to me.

"You were worse the night before your wedding if I remember correctly" I retorted, Rose grinned sheepishly but kept her mouth shut obviously remembering how she had attacked Emmett against the side of the house and proceeded to have sex with him in front of us all, both sets of parents included. I sighed; staring out the window and watching people go past. I lost myself in stories in my head. Making up stories in my head about people we passed on the street; who they were, where they were going, who they were with. It seemed as though I had just got into the car when we were getting out again. Elisabeth pulled up and hopped out of the car to help Rose out as I stepped out and slammed the door shut. I sighed as I looked around, the thought 'Mom and Dad should be here' being the only one to fill my head. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and looked to my left. Rose kissed my cheek quickly.

"They would have been proud you know?" she obviously knew what I was thinking. I forced a smile and helped ease her into the wheel chair Elizabeth had pulled out of the trunk of the car. We had decided that as my maid of honour she would still be by my side on my wedding day, and although she was told to stay off her feet, Rose was determined to be pushed down the isle ahead of me if she had to. Rose smiled, a tentative hand rubbing soothingly into her belly as Elizabeth and I pushed her along and up the small ramp into the restaurant.

The evening was fun to say the least, I sat round the large circular table surrounded by friends and soon to be family, swapping wedding night stories and taking trips down memory lane. The whole gang was there, Angela, Jess and Lauren had surprised me with joining us for dinner. Elizabeth decided to regale the clan about Edwards recent phone call antics and had me blushing a rather unflattering shade of tomato by the end of the evening.

With an overstuffed belly and a post third bottle of wine glow, I helped Rose into the back passenger seat of the car. I leaned my head back, letting images swirl in my head.

_I darted out of the door and flung myself across the veranda and down the steps. My short stubby legs working in furious flails as I charged up the drive and towards the tall, well built man who was slamming the door shut on his police cruiser. _

"_DADDY!" My arms spread wide as I neared him, somehow the action managed to steady me somewhat rather than throwing me into a rolling ball of Bella towards my father. Charlie crouched down, his long, encasing arms spreading almost as wide as the grin on his face. His eyes creased and scrunched showing crow's feet on his otherwise young face. _

_As quickly as the luck of balance had come my thoughts had jinxed it and I felt my foot catch on one of the pebbles of the drive way. Charlie dipped forward to catch me earlier, swiping me up into his arms and swinging me around. I giggled and laughed with the sensation, wondering how an earth my tummy managed to stay in one place whilst the rest of me was spin away from it .I was flying, I was weightless, I was happy. The movements slowed and I wrapped my short arms around my father's neck, snuggling myself into the crook of his neck, it seemed to me as though his arms and chest had been built specifically for me to snuggle into. _

_Charlie's scratch beard felt rough against my skin before giving way to the smooth soft pressure of his lips against my forehead. "Hi daddy" I said wriggling a little so I could press a kiss into the soft, shaven skin of his cheek. _

"_Hey there Princess" he replied "guess what I got for you" he whispered into my ear, his warm breath catching in my curls and springing around until it hit my neck as I shook my head in wonder. Charlie dipped slightly, keeping a secure grip on me as his arm slid through the window of the cruiser and he pulled out a paper bag. He handed it to me before pressing a finger to his lips "Don't tell your mother" he said as he watched me carefully unfold the top of the bag and pear inside. I bounced with excitement as I stuck my hand in __and ripped out the__ large double chocolate chip cookie. _

"_I love you daddy" I said my eyes fixed on the cookie. I carefully tore the doughy cookie in half and held up one half as an offering to him. "splitzeez" I declared, Charlie grinned and took a big bite out of the cookie, managing somehow to fit the whole half and my fingers into his mouth. "Hey!" I yelled as my father gave me an innocent look and pretended to gobble up my hand._

"_Charlie Swan you better not be giving that girl cookies again" Came a soft but warning tone from the woman who had emerged from the house and stood leaning against the veranda. I'd never seen my mother more beautiful than when she was standing on the veranda of our home. I gasped and rapidly munched on the cookie in my hand, trying in desperation to get the still warm, chocolaty goodness into my belly before my mother had a chance to take it from me and place it in the jar on the counter in the kitchen, declaring it desert food. Many a day had I reached up onto my toes, willing my short legs to grow just a little longer so my fingers would brush the cool porcelain of the jar and my belly would become full and blissed out with chocolate and sugar. _

"_Of course not my love" Charlie replied carrying me towards the house, he quickly reached up with his free hand and scrubbed at the sides of my mouth, grinning as I mirrored his actions on his mouth. _

_My mother raised a suspicious eyebrow as my father glided up the steps and kissed my mother squarely on the mouth. When he pulled away he walked straight past her and into the house. I leaned my head on his shoulder so to get a better view of Renee, her eyes opened, her tongue swiped at her lips and her eyes widened before setting into a playfully vengeful stare of determination._

"_Charles Henry Swan you spoil that girl rotten" she chaste. I giggled snuggling into my father's chest as he grinned proudly at Renee. She kissed the top my head lovingly as she flitted past Charlie and into the kitchen._

_**Twelve Years Later**_

_I laughed as Jessica squealed in excitement, Angela high-fived me as we spread three acceptance letters from Dartmouth across the table in our home room. I grinned proudly, My parents were of course excited when finding the large envelope from Dartmouth that they didn't wait for me to open it and proceeded to rip the crisp white envelope into shreds to get at the letter inside. I smiled only half listening as Jessica launched into a detailed description of how amazingly cute the guys were at Dartmouth, having driven down to the University the weekend before with her parents to check it out. _

_Angela typed away furiously on the laptop in front of her successfully sorting through any formalities such as resident halls and successfully securing us a dorm where we were all together and working out fuel costs to split between the three of us knowing that we would undoubtedly be moving in together. _

_I grinned as I watched Angela purposefully opt for the residence halls closest to the library. She winked at me, knowing that I would inevitably spend more time buried under piles of books in a small corner in the library that I would at home. _

_My nerves and excitement rolled together in a jumble in my stomach, we only had a few days left until graduation and the whole year was buzzing with anticipation, some students had even gone to the length of hanging a banner up along the top of the white bored, changing it every day so it read the right number of days until freedom. Mike sauntered over with a pout, peering at our letters with distaste and clutching his letter of rejection to his chest. The boys' infatuation with Jessica's pin straight, caramel hair and flirtatious long legs was no secret to anyone. Although Jess had no interest in him other than a friend she liked to feel wanted and had spent the better part of the last four years making sure that he knew exactly what he was longing after. _

_I glanced towards the open door and noticed the man standing in the door way. I knew Harry __Clearwater well; he was my fathers' Deputy and a lifelong friend. His face was worn and sad. His usually dirty blond hair seemed paler and limper than usual. His face was creased into a frown and his puffy police jacket looked somehow suddenly too big for him. My eyebrows creased in confusion, if cops were ever needed at school Charlie was always the one to take the call, he liked to make in image to the boys at school of the 'dad with a gun'. The room seemed to dull and quite__ around them as fear began to seep into my veins. Mrs. Cope stood at Harry's side with an equally sad face, she sighed before catching my eye and motioning me towards her. The chair sounded deafening as is scraped across the floor. _

_My entire body felt weightless as I stumbled out into the hall. No one would look at me, let alone speak to me. Harry hastily whipped at his cheek, his eyes fixed on the floor._

"_Harry, where's my dad?" I asked, my voice cracking as the fear fractured my heart and realisation hit me full force. Harry sobbed, a broken disjoined sound "where's Mom?" I asked breathlessly, Mrs. Cope was next to break the silence with a sob._

_Two weeks after that day, I buried my mother and father side by side in Forks cemetery. _

_Charlie had surprised Renée by coming home to take her for lunch, on the way home they were hit by a drunk driver. _

_Charles Henry Swan died on impact on June 15__th__ 2003 at 2.34pm._

_Renée Marie Swan died three hours later on June 15__th__ from severe internal bleeding. _

"Bella? Honey we're home" Elizabeth said in a soft voice. My eyes snapped open and I focused on my surroundings. I smiled warmly at her, shaking the memories from my head before sliding out of the car. I quickly helped Rose out and followed Elizabeth into the house as she flicked on lights. Jess, Lauren and Angela followed close behind.

Silently Elizabeth and I helped Rose get ready for bed and made sure she was comfortable as the others raided the fridge and lay everything out on Roses bed. I quickly got into a pair of pj pants and a tank top, seating myself beside Rose as Jess carefully plastered a face pack to my skin and the others all fired wedding advice at me. It had turned out that after a slew of unsuccessful relationships Jess ended up with Mike and had been happily married for a few years now, Angela was in a happy relationship with her boyfriend Ben and Lauren had proclaimed herself a lesbian after a string of unsuccessful and unfulfilling relationships with guys.

I shook my head in amusement as Elizabeth commenced the story of her wedding night, a tale that will scar me for life. I couldn't help but picture the look of mortification on Edwards face if he heard of all the naughty things Edward Sr. Had done to his blushing bride that night.

Rose spooned another lump of Ben & Jerrys chocolate fudge brownie topped with banana chunks and sausage, into my mouth. Surprisingly, it tasted pretty damn good. Rose smirked and popped another spoon full in her mouth in satisfaction. I felt like I was sixteen again, having a sleep over with all my friends and gossiping about what someone had worn to school that day.

But somehow as I crawled into bed that night and snuggled into Edwards covers, I couldn't shake the feeling of trepidation that gripped me. I closed my eyes, putting it down to nerves and drifted off to sleep. Knowing that Edward was asleep down the hall, we had all heard the boys come home a few hours before and by the sounds of it Emmett was the only one who had exceeded the drinking limit Elizabeth had set. I reached over and pulled the covers into a bunch next to me. Hugging it close to me as if it were a very squishy version of Edward before I let sleep overtake me.

EPOV

I sunk down into the bed, the curtains were wide open and for the life of me I couldn't seem to fall asleep. It was as though my body could sense that Bella was only a few doors away from me and would keep me alert and attuned to her, her body calling out to mine.

I kicked off the duvet and flung one arm over my eyes in frustration, images swirled in my head of what I imagined my wedding day to be like. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling my cock harden and come to attention as my thoughts drifted to our wedding night. A lazy grin spread across my lips as I imagined it.

_I sat in the sand of the beach, my wedding tux strewn carelessly across the veranda of the beach house. We'd spend a week on the Island of Fiji and then two amazing weeks in the ever romantic country of Italy. I let myself drop back and stared up at the rapidly darkening sky. Never in my life had I seen so many stars .It was__ almost as if the sky was really bright tints of colour with black dots on it instead of the other way around. I closed my eyes, letting the warm breeze roll off the ocean and wipe at my slightly damp brow, pushing my hair back off my face as if fingers were gently tugging at it. It wasn't until I felt a pair of warm lips press into my own that I realised they were actual fingers sliding through my hair. _

_Bella's body pressed and moulded into mine as my arms wrapped around her. She gave a slight whimper as my tongue suddenly delved into her mouth before I carefully rolled her onto her back, making sure to splay her hair out around her head so not to get caught under her. She smiled a beaming white grin at me, taking my face between her small delicate hands. I could feel the coolness of the ring on her finger press into my cheek as my eyes slowly hunted down her body. Nothing. My eyes trailed all the way to the toes of her naked form before coming back to rest on the glistening wetness that was spreading from the apex of her legs. She must have noted my stare because she pushed her hips up, arching them with precision until the head of my __boxer covered cock poked tantalizingly at her entrance. I groaned feeling the heat and need radiate from her. My__ lips moulded themselves to her neck causing her to gasp and her fingers to thread more tightly into my hair, urging me to the places and spots she wanted me most. She tugged almost painfully, raising her chest up and popping her taught, pebbled nipple into my mouth, I groaned at the taste. Honey and freesias' and that body butter she seemed to love. I sucked needily on her, my hands trailing to fit into the curves of the small of her waist and raising her torso closer to my lips. I nibbled gently on the tip, committing the feel of her flesh between my teeth to memory. The fingers of my free hand slid down her front, memorising soft skin, the flat planes of her stomach and the soft rise and fall of her hip bones, that little dent between them, right before my fingers dipped into the moist curls and found their way to her lips as if following a homing device. I let my fingers trace around her, gathering the moisture on my finger tips and sliding them along the ridges as I continued to play with her breasts. Bella gave a loud groan as she shifted her hips and pressed them up into my hand, forcing my finger tips to slide in and tease her entrance._

"_Please Edward," she begged in breathy moans, "don't tease, God I need you." I grinned, pressing my fingers into the sides of her walls, still by the entrance and scissoring them open. She gasped at the pressure, her legs opening out further as her feet came up to push at the waist band of my boxers, using her toes to pull the offending garment away from me. _

_The second it was gone from my body, my hips shifted of their own accord, bucking into her in one swift motion. It wasn't the slow measured movements that most couples imagined having on their wedding night, it wasn't precise with whispered words and secret touches. The second I pressed into her Bella's walls tightened and quivered around me causing me to pant and groan, spearing into her with force that in the back of my mind, I worried would harm her. We were a frenzy of lips, teeth, tongues, hands and the two of us were sweating profusely from the humidity and the friction. It wasn't making love, it was fucking. I could feel my balls tighten, I could feel my dick swell and push against her contracting walls. "EDWARD!" she screamed. My eyes snapped open as I registered the tenor in her cry. Agony._

"EDWARD!" I could hear hurrying feet, slamming doors and pandemonium. I bolted from the bed and raced to the door, throwing it open and ripping past the people gathering in the hallway. I knew that scream, I'd heard it nights before when she'd wake up from these nightmares. I shoved at someone who was in the doorway of my newly dubbed teenage bedroom and flung myself onto the bed where Bella was sat ram rod straight, fighting at my mother as she tried to calm her. I dived and swiped Bella up into my arms. Rocking her shaking frame back and forth. Words of a calm and soothing nature came from my mouth and were whispered into her ear.

I held Bella close to my chest, her small hands clutched at my waist as I kissed the top of her sweat soaked head. Her hands trailed timidly along my body just as they did every time she had the nightmare. As if scared to find a part of me missing. I wrapped her in me completely before she looked round, her eyes wide and teary, tears flowed down her face in streams.

I quickly wiped them away only for them to return a second later "Everything's fine Angel. I'm right here, nothings gonna hurt you, I'll never let anything hurt you." I vowed in a whisper. Bella took a deep but shaky breath and nodded in a haze before resting her head against my chest and clutching at me again. I looked up and across the room to see everyone in the house stood either by the bed or by the door.

"She'll be okay," I stated, more of a mumbled into Bella's hair as I lay gentle kisses all along her. "You guys go to bed, I'm gonna stay," they all nodded, trusting me despite the look of terror that was clearly etched into everyone's faces. "Emmett?" I asked noting someone missing. He turned back to me, his shoulders slumped and form seemingly sobered by Bella's screams "Rose?" I asked

Emmett nodded muttering "She slept through," before continuing the door. He stopped and cocked his head to the side, "no one mentions this to her," he said in a firm voice, I nodded before he left. Bella had fallen back into a dreamless sleep, no talking, and thankfully no screaming. She was restless but as long as I kept her securely in my arms I knew she'd sleep. I hummed lullabies to her as I pulled the covers over us and watched her as she slept.

When the morning came I felt myself being shaken "Edward? Son? You gotta get up and start getting ready, technically you're not supposed to see Bella yet." I smiled knowing that it was my wedding day, a goofy, proud gin at the knowledge that I would get to mark the most stunning woman in the world as mine for eternity. I quickly checked Bella to make sure she wasn't hurt from the night before and kissed her forehead softly before sliding from the bed. The guys greeted me in the kitchen with solemn faces and hung over winces. Emmett in true best man form slid a steaming cup of coffee towards me and some very burnt looking imitations of Bella's famous French Toast.

I grinned at the gesture, seeing the poorly carved smiley face in the surface of the top one. The mood seemed to lighten from then on.

I showered and pulled on sweats as I helped the others with last minute lifting and sorting before being shooed away by my mother. I stood in front of the floor length mirror in the bedroom, tugging at my cufflinks that wouldn't sit right and running my hands though my hair again. I groaned as it stuck up even more and attempted to pat it down. I sighed in defeat as I head the door close. I glanced up to see the reflection of my father standing next to me in his own tux. He turned to me in silence, taking my wrist and fiddling with the cufflink. I blew out a big breath, feeling my cheeks puff and contract with the movement.

"You did good Son. I'm proud," was all he needed to say. He pulled me into a hug before giving me a few slaps on the back.

"Any advice dad?" I asked with a grin. He chuckled, a thoughtful, faraway look on his face.

"Don't tell your wife that you thought the maid of honour would have looked hot in her wedding dress." I blanched at the serious look on his face. He grinned sheepishly before giving me one final slap on the back before leaving.

I plunked myself down on the bed, my fingers once again tugging on my hair. The door closed again and I looked up. Rose carefully hobbled into the room. I quickly shot up and walked towards her as she stopped, bending and scooping her up into my arms before setting her gently on the bed. She giggled, "Em will be glad to know your taking such good care of your godchild." she stated rubbing at her belly through the pale blue dress.

I grinned as I sat next to her, patting her hand gently. "Bella really loves you ya know," she said nonchalantly. I nodded, swallowing hard. "You're good for her," she added. "Don't doubt that," I nodded in response.

"Any words of advice," I asked, hoping her advise would be better than my fathers. Rose took on a thoughtful, faraway look before saying, "Don't tell her the maid of honour would look hotter in her wedding dress," she stated, I gawked; seriously? Rose noted my stare and blushed, "its okay, I'm pretty sure Bella looks way better in that dress than I would ever look in that dress. Just wait Edward, everything will be fine." She gave me a wink before Emmett popped his head round the door and came in, sweeping Rose away, no doubt to put her into her wheelchair.

I made one last attempt to smooth out my hair before Emmett charged back through the door slapped me so hard on the back I actually fell face first onto the floor. I glared up at him as he grabbed my shoulder and righted me. "It's time," he said in an ominous tone before giving a quick cheeky grin. It relaxed me somewhat; he nodded towards the door as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his tux. I nodded in return and took a deep breath before following him to the door.

"Em?" I asked as he opened the door, he coked his head over his shoulder, "you got any words of wisdom?" normally I would never ask Emmett for advice on the serious matter of marriage, best man or no. But I was at a loss, and I felt like something was off, like as the groom, someone somewhere should be giving me some comforting words of wisdom.

Emmett took on a thoughtful face before muttering "Don't tell her the maid of honour would look totally fuckable in her wedding dress." I groaned and hung my head in defeat before pushing him the rest of the way out the door.

I stood at the altar, my mind was buzzing with anticipation, my palms were sweaty, and my collar felt tight and my hair was once again an especially frantic mess from my fingers running through them. Emmett stood by my side, my mother and father in the front row. The day was beautiful, the sun was warm and bright, a cooling breeze swept off the lake as if coming in from the woods on the other side in a fog. The trellised arch behind the minister was a bubbling plethora of rainbow colours, as if God himself had taken each petal and splashed it with a different shade or colour. In front of it sat rows of white, wooden folding chairs and an isle marked out by a river of flowing green grass. The patio doors were open and another arch of flowers marked the place from which my bride would enter, she'd follow the path round the back of the seats before turning and making her way up the isle towards me. Finally music started, a soft, light number floated around us as one after one the bridesmaids and the maid of honour came out. Everything was a blur; I was bouncing in my expensive dress shoes as I waited for Bella to emerge. I had to fight the urge to dart down the isle and meet her at the arch, just so I could be sure that she made it to the alter safely. Just so I could be near her.

Finally, just as I was about to start doubting if she would emerge, Bella stepped over the thresh hold of the patio door. My breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped and rocketed into overdrive. The grin on my face was incomparable as I watched her glide gracefully towards me. Adorned in the most beautiful dress, off white, tantalizing off the shoulder straps of lace and a bow that held the whole ensemble together that made my fingers itch to give it a small tug, just to see if the material would slide off her body just as perfectly as I imagined it would. Her steps were measured and slow, a light flush to her skin that was highlighted by the greenery around her, her hair was mostly up, but tendrils framed her face and draped down to her shoulders from an intricately knotted bun. She smiled brightly at me. Her big brown eyes making me want to drown just so I'd never have to be parted from their depths. Her skin called to me, begging for me to lay a gentle kiss on her shoulder and have my fingers brush the apple of her cheek. She was an angel.

When she was close enough I couldn't help but reach out a hand to her, fire burning through me as her skin made contact with mine. She blushed a deeper red as I carefully helped her to stand opposite me, and although I let our hands drop as we turned to the minister, I didn't let go. Neither did she.

I was only vaguely listening to what the minister droned on about, my focus entirely on the woman next to me, I could feel the electricity buzzing around us, causing us to gravitate closer to one and other, at the beginning we had stood with outstretched clasped hands, and now we stood with our arms touching. My fingers playing knot games with hers. Finally we got to the important bits. Bella and I turned to each other, beaming in excitement. I turned to Emmett quickly and watched in horror as he nervously frisked himself when he was asked to present the rings. He stopped and slowly turned to me, his face drained of colour, my eyes widened in horror. He had no rings. There was a loud throat clear and our heads snapped to Rose who gave Emmett a harsh glare before pulling two rings from her clutch that was seated on her lap and holding them out. I breathed an audible sigh of relief as I took them from her. I bought Bella's hand to my lips, kissing each of her knuckles in turn, my eyes trained on her as I spoke, sliding the delicate silver band into place. "I give you this ring, as a token of my undying love for you," I stared in a clear voice. We had decided to keep our vows simple and to the point. Bella grinned, her eyes filling with glistening tears as she bought my left hand to her lips and kissed the palm of my hand before sliding a larger silver band over my finger

"I give you this ring, as a token of my undying love for you," she stated with more conviction I had ever heard spoken from her in all the years I had known her.

"Do you Edward Antony Masen; take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish in sickness and health, through the good and bad, from this day forward?"

"I do" I breathed

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan; take Edward Antony Masen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, through the good and bad, from this day forward?" Tears spilled over as slid down her cheeks in joy. I quickly raised my hand, cupping her check and wiping away the tears as she choked out an

"I do," before leaning into my hand.

From the corner of my eye I saw something flash.

I looked up and towards the edge of the forest in confusion. Something wasn't right.

"You may now kiss the bride." There was the flash again this time when I looked up I was surprised to see James.

He stood at the edge of the forest, across from the lake to us, a glint of silver in his hand, fear, terror, shock, rage.

But most of all I was petrified, because that gun was aimed straight for Bella.

On reflex I grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into me, swirling round and clutching her to my chest, my body tensing for impact.

I didn't hear the bang; I didn't hear the screams, and for a split second I was numb. But Bella's shriek split thought my ear drum and embedded into my brain as I crumbled against her. She dropped to her knees in a haze, trying to lower me to the floor because she couldn't take my weight. I could feel hands, small, gentle hands, everywhere. My vision was fading and the only thing I could register was Bella. I felt myself being curled into her chest as she rocked, I could feel her tears splash against my skin before a searing pain ripped through my lower back and ignited my body into flames. I couldn't scream, my mouth opened but no sound came out.

I gasped, my lungs contracting as I looked up at the crying, horror stricken angel leaning over me, sobbing onto my chest. I swallowed and tried to ignore the feeling of my chest caving in like a fire was searing through my chest and burning a gaping hole through my body, she was safe and I managed to glance back to see that James was gone. My eyes rolled back before focussing on Bella again. I pooled my strength to raise my fingers off my chest and brush her skin "kiss me" the words made no sound, but her lips carefully pressed into mine. Gentle and loving and Bella. Her mouth moved, telling me to stay awake no doubt, but I was so damn tired.

I couldn't find the strength to keep my eyes from rolling back. But as my head lolled to the side I could see the woods.

A man, tall, blond, he ran into the clearing where James was stood and stopped short in what seemed to be a mixture of relief and horror. A small woman, black hair, pixie-like ran after him. Stopping to look for a moment on the scene before tugging on the man's arm and pulling him away with a sad face. But the weirdest thing was that I felt that I knew them both. Like he was a brother of sorts and somehow, I knew he was in that clearing to look after Bella for me. My vision slid back as I felt the small pressure of Bella's hands pulling my head back round to look at her. And my eyes rolled back into my head for the last time.

As the blackness filled my vision I saw a flash of flesh and James plummeting towards me in the darkness. He was the hunter and I was the helpless pray. He slid past me, and if it wasn't for the sudden ripping burning pain as he hooked his finger tips into my flesh above the band of muscle before ripping it away as he skimmed pass me. I would have thought he'd missed me. My body was bound and helpless to scream or move as he turned and skimmed past me again, this time was muscle, his finger gouging through the tendons until he had a grip on it.

Searing, burning, agony.

And somehow I knew; it had only just begun.

**_THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE WILL BE MORE EDWARD AND BELLA AND THE REST OF THE CULLENS TO COME!!_**

_okay, so, was it enough of a mind-fuck for you?_

_I hope so,_

_anywho, _

_reviewers get....................................to live out Edwards fantesy wedding night with him._

_xD_

_Happy_

_xxx  
_


End file.
